Una mirada, un te quiero
by LokiTah-Himeh
Summary: Sasuke regresa despues de casi 3 años, sentimiendos nuevos brotan en él y en aquella chica ¿qué pasara? NaruHina, Shikatema, Nejiten y mas.. LiMe *Acaricio los labios de la kunoichi con los de él, ambos estaban embriagados por la fragancia del otro..*
1. Regreso

**Holas a todos, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, bueno trata de que Sasuke regresa a Konoha, despues de casi 3 años pero con que sorpresas se encuentra??,**

**¿que sentimientos nacen dentro del él?? ¿cuando fue que comenzo a ser una persona así?? El era Sasuke Uchiha y era posible lo que el pensaba y sentia por ella?? nie el podia creerlo pero su orgullo se lo permitira?**

**Sin mas que decirle mas que ojala les agrade, sin más comienzo con el primer capitulo**

* * *

_De pronto la nieve__ que los atrapaba comenzó a caer, sus corazones empezaron a sentir esa cálida sensación… un minuto es una mirada, un segundo con la persona que mas amas, un "te quiero" es lo que quieres decirle.. pero no puedes? Solo tienes que pronunciar esas palabras.._

**Capitulo I**

_**"Los recuerdos comenzaron a desvanecerse, poco a poco se abría paso a un nuevo sentimiento.."**_

El equipo Kakashi regresaba de una misión de rango A, cuando llegaron a la Aldea de Konoha, no se imaginaban lo que les iba a pasar..

-Al fin llegamos dattebayo!!!!!- dijo el chico ojiazul saltando y gritando, todos los otros miembros del equipo lo miraron ya que Naruto aún tenia muchas energías y los demás estaban por desvanecerse.

-Bueno iré a informar a Tsunade-sama los detalles de la misión- dijo el peliplateado Hatake Kakashi – Y Naruto ya que estas tan eufórico, tu iras conmigo- ojito feliz (algo muy peculiar en Kakashi como lo amoooo!!!)

Naruto reprocho, pero al sensei pareció no importarle, estaba tan ocupado leyendo su libro como para escuchar al hiperactivo joven.

La chica pelirosa dijo: -yo también los acompaño- la chica no quería llegar a su casa ni mucho menos ver a sus padres, pues la partida de Sasuke se le venia a la mente, ese recuerdo que la atormentaba, que le hacia sentir tan tonta, en que pensaba cuando le dijo que no se vaya porque sino ella estaría sola.

//Flash Back//

_Sasuke había decido irse, __tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa…empezó a caminar en las calles de Konoha cuando se encontró con Sakura…_

_-¿Qué haces dando vueltas por aquí a estas horas de la noche? -Dijo Sasuke_

_-Hay que pasar por este camino para salir del pueblo… Por eso vengo siempre- respondía Sakura_

_-Vuelve a casa y duerme- le dijo él._

_-¿P__or que no nos cuentas nada!!?- Pregunto llorando Sakura- ¿por que siempre te lo callas todo?_

_-te tengo dicho que no te preocupes por mi.. Déjame en paz ¿quieres?- la interrumpió algo molesto… _

_-Yo nunca te he gustado Sasuke… ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Sakura -estuvimos aquí los 2 solos por primera vez y te enfadaste conmigo.. cuando nos convertimos en gennins y decidieron los grupos.._

_-No me acuerdo de eso..- dijo el U__chiha_

_-M__e lo imaginaba ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces-dijo tratando de esconder su tristeza -fue el día en que empezó todo.. Tú, yo, Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei.. Los cuatro juntos nos ocupamos de varias misiones lo pasamos mal y fue bastante duro.. Pero lo más importante de todo… es que éramos felices.. Se lo que le paso a tu familia Sasuke.. Pero la venganza no te hará feliz._

_-Ya lo sabia.- dijo con ingenio S__asuke..- no soy como ustedes ando por un camino completamente opuesto. Los 4 juntos hemos llegado asta aquí por eso yo pensé que este camino también era el mió.. Hasta ahora hemos estado juntos, pero mi corazón al final ah elegido la venganza me he mantenido vivo para eso.. Yo nunca seré como tú ó Naruto!!- dijo con superioridad_

_-¿Vas a volver a escoger la soledad? Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa, tengo una familia tengo amigos pero si te vas.. __Para mí, ¡Será lo mismo que estar sola!-_

_-A partir de ahora se abre un nuevo camino para nosotros-_

_-¡Yo te quiero!- le dijo la pelirosa llorando – ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me encargare de que no te arrepientas!, Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso llévame contigo!!_

//Fin del Flash Back//

El chico que estaba a su costado, un pelinegro, de piel pálida, Sai,

-yo estoy muy cansado así que me voy, no me extrañen- todos lo miraron-. el joven ninja salio caminando, sonriendo para él solo.

Los 3 partieron hacia donde Tsunade, como siempre Naruto entro despavorido

-abuelaaaaaaaaaaaa tsunadeeeeeeeee!!- abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, cuando vio quien estaba adentro se quedo atónito.

-Ay Naruto porque gritas tanto- afirmo la pelirosa mirando directamente al rubio, al ver su expresión siguió su mirada y se tapo la boca para no gritar.

El peliplateado entro a la habitación y bajo su libro, vio aquel pelinegro con una profundidad en su mirada.

-Sasuke-kun..Qué grato volver a verte- exclamo el sensei al ver a su genio.

-Kakashi veo que ya llegaron y se dieron cuenta- miro a Naruto y prosiguió –por lo tanto he decidido que Sasuke estará en tu equipo, se que van hacer 5 así que decidí darles una semana para que entrenen, luego comenzaran sus misiones-

-Muy bien chicos retírense necesito conversar sobre algunas cosas con kakashi- los 3 jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

-Teme!!- ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Hmmp..!-(sasuke siempre con sus monosílabos xD!) Ignoró al rubio y siguió caminando hasta salir del edificio.

_Sakura no pudo esconder sus lágrimas, en el fondo siempre __deseo que su adorado regresara.._

-¿Sakura-chian? ¿Estás bien?- el ojiazul miraba a la chica con preocupación.

-si, Naruto, ¿me acompañas a casa?

"_Otra vez los mismos recuerdos…pero que significan??!, por que regresan una y otra vez?!, por que me quitan el aliento?!.."_

Al día siguiente estaban los 3 chicos en el mismo lugar donde entrenaban, aquel lugar donde se encontraban y esperaban por un largo rato a Kakashi, los tres mirándose sin decir nada, como siempre un chico intranquilo hacia que esa tranquilidad que sucumbía durara solo apenas un instante.

-teme!! ¿Por qué volviste? Cuéntanos!!- el chico rubio preguntaba y esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-hmp! No es de tu incumbencia dobe!- afirmo el azabache volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-teme!

-dobe!

-usurantonkachi!

-bastaaaa!!- grito la chica exasperada por los insultos de parte de sus dos compañeros, sintió como cuando eran mas pequeños y Naruto con Sasuke peleaban en todo momento.

Pronto alguien se acerco por atrás

-Fea, no sabia que también eras gritona- estas palabras de parte de Sai hizo que Sakura explotara de cólera.

-Te voooy a mattar, Saiii!!- estaba a punto de tirarle un puñete cuando sintió que alguien le agarro la mano y le dijo serenamente bajando la mano de la chica hasta la altura de su cadera.

-Sakura ya basta, no te vas a poner a pelear con este baka- dijo el azabache soltando delicadamente la mano de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…

* * *

**Chicos acepto criticas constructivas, observaciones, de todo menos ofensas por favor, **

**dejen reviews si les agrado, pronto subire el segundo el segundo capitulo n.n**

**gracias bye!!**


	2. Cambios

**Hola en el capítulo anterior olvide poner que los personajes no son míos sino de Mashashi Kishimoto [sino los hermanos Uchihas serian míos] pero la historia si es mía asi que espero que les guste, más adelante si habran nuevos personajes inventados por mí.**

**Antes de todo quería decirles que esta historia es antes de que Sasuke mate a Itachi [por que este chico me encanta y va aparecer más adeltante] **

**Aqui les va el capitulo 2 dejen reviews xD!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**_Cambios_**

_-Fea, no sabia que también eras gritona- estas palabras de parte de Sai hizo que Sakura explotara de cólera._

_-Te voooy a mattar, Saiii!!- estaba a punto de tirarle un puñete cuando sintió que alguien le agarro la mano y le dijo serenamente bajando la mano de la chica hasta la altura de su cadera._

_-Sakura ya basta, no te vas a poner a pelear con este baka- dijo el azabache soltando delicadamente la mano de Sakura._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

-Lamento la demora chicos, estaba viniendo y me perdí en el sendero de la vida…-

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde!!- gritaron los dos chicos, señalando con el dedo a su sensei quien guardaba su libro

-Muy bien, empecemos, hoy he traído conmigo a Yamato, Naruto esta demás explicar los detalles-

-Hai, Hai comencemos- El hiperactivo chico no dejaba de gritar desesperado por comenzar

-Sakura, por favor nos curaras a todos mientran entrenamos y a la vez practicaras tu fuerza sobrenatural e inmensa sobre Sai-

-Sasuke entrenaras conmigo- Kakashi por dentro pensaba lo maravilloso que era volver entrenar junto a su alumno genio Uchiha Sasuke

**Y comenzaron a entrenar****….**

Al atardecer los seis ninjas estaban por partir a sus casas.

Yamato llevaba a Kakashi quien estaba sostenido en el hombro de este

-Sempai, nunca creí verlo en esta situación-

-Lo siento, veo que mi alumno ya esta a punto de superarme-

-Hmp!- con media sonrisa miraba a su sensei desde el piso donde estaba sentado-

-Naruto es mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

-Si, por favor a Ichiraku Sai, hasta luego teme, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sakura-chian-

-Sakura lleva a Sasuke a su casa, tu te encargaras de el a partir de ahora- con una sonrisa y ojito feliz partieron los dos maestros

Después de un silencio perturbador

-Sasuke-kun, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- dándole la mano al azabache- necesitas descansar-

Sakura estaba cansada, pues entre entrenar y curar a todos los miembros se quedo sin energía, cayó sobre el muchacho quien la agarro de la cintura sosteniéndola

-kume, Sasuke-kun- la joven con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas se paro rápidamente "_nani, sasuke-kun esta mucho más lindo"_

A lo largo de los años, Sasuke si había cambiado mucho físicamente, ahora tenía mucho más cuerpo que antes, su cuerpo, su cuerpo era hermoso, estaba más torneado, tenia su torso muy marcado, bronceado, se notaba que no había hecho otra cosa más que entrenar en los últimos años, su rostro seguía impecable y sublime como siempre, se notaba sus rasgos que lo hacían más maduro, su cabello seguía casi igual lo único era que lo tenia un poco más largo, sus ojos azabaches con esa profundidad indescriptibles, que no mostraban ningún tipo de expresión.

El joven en un intento de pararse, se puso de pie con las justas se mantenía y cuando estaba a punto de caer, la pelirosa corrió y lo sostuvo.

-Agarrate de mí- el pelinegro deslizo su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Sakura.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de mirar a Sakura a quien el tiempo le había afectado igual que a él, tenía un marcado y hermoso cuerpo, su cintura, su cadera, sus curvas todo estaba bien torneado y bien proporcionada, su cabello estaba mas largo, rosa como siempre cosa que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes, se notaba fácilmente que se había vuelto mas fuerte como más segura de sí misma.

Comenzaron a caminar y cuando adentraron en la ciudad la gente los veía y murmuraba acerca del regreso del Uchiha

-¿Sasuke-kun, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Te escucho- mirándola con sus ojos negros que lograron poner sumamente nerviosa a la chica.

Algo los interrumpió…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven de 18 años, rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, al igual que Sasuke su rostro se veia mas maduro, sus rasgos se hacían muy notorios y muy bellos, era un joven muy simpático y con tres rayitas en sus mejillas estaba sentado en Ichiraku comiendo ramen (este chico nunca cambia!)

-Na-ru-to-kun- Una chica con un leve sonrojo estaba mirándolo atentamente

-Hinata-channn!!- el chico grito tan fuerte que se escucho hasta afuera del restaurant puso una sonrisa de par en par y toco a la chica en el hombro esta no demoro en ponerse roja en 5 potencia y desmayarse.

Naruto la sostuvo hasta que ella despertó y al mirar quien la tenia en sus brazos volvió a desmayarse ( jajaja me encanta esta chica.. es tan tierna n.n)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucharon una voz tan conocida, se acercaron a ver y vieron al joven, que apenas podía con su cuerpo, con una chica de cabello largo y negro azulado desmayada en sus brazos.

-Naruto ¿Qué paso??- pregunto su amiga al ver tal escena

-ne nee, Sakura-chian no se que paso con Hinata- "_que bella se ha puesto Hinata hace 3 meses que regrese y no la había visto hasta ahora.."_

Después de un rato la chica despertó y vio a 2 jóvenes más a los cuales no demoro en reconocerlos

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun bienvenido-

-Hmmp, gracias-

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?

- Sí, ari-gato Na-ruto-kun- sonriendole al rubio.

- Hinata!!,¿ya les avisaste??? – de pronto apareció una chica con cabello castaño sujetado con dos moñitos y de ojos del mismo color.

- No aún no, Ten-Ten-

- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Ohayo- Saludando a los chicos que estaban aún comiendo- mañana en casa de Hinata vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Neji, están invitados- la joven dijo eso, se despidió y se retiro.

* * *

**Los primeros capitulos si estan cortos **

**así que a partir del 3 seran más largos **

**espero que les este gustando gracias bye**

**nee, gracias por sus reviews**

**LokiTah-Himeh**


	3. La Fiesta

**holas, aqui esta el tercer capítulo **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**- diálogo-**

_**pensamientos**_

**_________ cambios de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

"_Pronuncia cada palabra, respira cada aliento por que ¿y si mañana no pudieras hacerlo?"_

Hinata y Ten-Ten pidieron a Ino y Sakura que les ayuden a organizar la fiesta, estas gustosas aceptaron.

Dejando todo listo, el tío de Neji y padre de Hinata; Hiashi Hyuga les agradeció y les pidió que se fueran a vestir.

Ya era de noche, había llegado mucha gente a la reunión, Hinata estaba como anfitriona, estaba muy hermosa, tenia un vestido azul hasta la mitad del muslo con una pequeña caída que le acentuaba muy bien su figura, su vestido combinaba perfectamente con su cabello.

-ne nee Hinata-chan!! ¡Que bella estas!-

-Na-ruto-kun, arigato- la chica tímida estaba a punto de desmayarse ya estaba con sus mejillas rosadas.

Pronto llegaron los ninjas de la Arena, tenían como guía al estratega, el joven no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia, sus hermanos lo fulminaban con la mirada y la rubia reía para ella.

-Shikamaru Ohayo- Ino, su ex compañera del equipo 7, lo abraza por la espalda.

-Hola Ino-

- Buenas noches Temari-san, Gaara-san y Kankuro adelante-

* * *

_**Ino::**_** Era una chica alta, muy elegante, de tez blanca, unos hermosos ojos azules, era la mejor amiga de Sakura (aunque aun seguían diciéndose Ino-cerda y frentona, entre otros insultos xD!). Ese día llevaba un vestido celeste con unos adornos plateados, su rubio cabello lo traía suelto con un pequeño adorno en él.**

_**Shikamaru::**_**Un joven símpaticon, cabello negro que lo llevaba siempre con una colera, era muy inteligente y capacitado por ello era el estratega de Konoha.**

_**Hinata::**_** Era una chica tímida muy bella, de tes blanca, cabello negro azulado hasta su cintura mas o menos, ojos claros como perlas, cuerpo esbelto, era todo una hermosura. Estaba enamorada de Naruto, el cual es tan despistado(o tonto) que no se da cuenta.**

_**Temari::**_** Rubia, esa noche no llegaba sus 4 colitas comunes, Sino que lo llevaba suelto, un vestido verde y siempre su sonrisa pícara que volvía loco a cualquier chico, especialmente al estratega.**

_**Neji::**_** Era un chico alto, cabello castaño y casi por la punta lo tenia sujetado con una coleta, ojos parecidos a los de Hinata, parecían perlas, era un genio dentro y fuera del clan Hyuga, unos de los primeros de su generación en convertirse en jounnin.**

_**Ten-Ten::**_** También tenia cabello castaño siempre llevaba sus 2 moñitos, sus ojos del mismo color, siempre llevaba ropa holgada, tes blanca, amaba en secreto a Neji aunque le costo mucho aceptarlo.**

* * *

Y así comenzaron a llegar ninjas prestigiados, conocidos y AMBUS.

Llego Sakura con un vestido negro, se veía hermosa, traía una cinta negra amarrando como bincha su cabello rosa.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto junto con Sasuke_**(ambos llevaban**_** pantalón negro, Naruto llevaba un polo blanco y una camisa abierta encima; Sasuke tenía puesto una camisa con la parte superior sin desabotonar que dejaba ver parte de su formado torso); **estaban conversando, mirando a quienes llegaban(aunque Sasuke solo se dedicaba a decir Hmp.. cuando el rubio decía algo..).

Estaban casi todos menos el cumpleañero, quien estaba desentendido de todo y llegaba de una misión luego de una semana.

-Ten-Ten que le compraste al final?- dijo Ino

-jeje, este collar- saco y le mostró a su amiga, en su mano tenía un collar pequeño de un kunai.

Ino lo miró y regreso la mirada a la chica, que ya sabía porque su amiga la miraba y le hacía tantas preguntas, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

-Piensas decirle?, oh esta muy bonito, tienes que decírselo hoy!!-

La castaña bajo la mirada – no lo se, y si no se, a él yo no le..-

-Inténtalo-

Antes de poder continuar el cumpleañero entro, y todos lo sorprendieron y comenzaron a saludarlo, incluyendo a la 5ta y a Jiraiya que con las justas podían pararse con lo borrachos que estaban.

Neji, entró y se acerco donde su ex-equipo, lo saludo un Rock Lee energético junto a su sensei que tenían su pose de chico guau y sus cascadas que salían de sus ojos, al costado una chica castaña (con gotita anime).

* * *

**ιllιιllι ιllιιllι ιllιιllι NejiTen ιllιιllι ιllιιllι ιllιιllι **

Todos estaban bailando, incluyendo a Gai y a Lee que a ciencia cierta no se sabía si bailaban o hacían cualquier cosa menos eso(estaban saltando y haciendo pasos tipo karate combinados con unos tipos árabe).

Por otro lado un Chouji y Naruto que por poco se devoraban la mesa; Shikamaru que solo decía frases como – que problemáticos son ustedes-; -las mujeres son tan problemáticas- y cosas por el estilo.

Pero una chica estaba intranquila por tanto decidió caminar por el jardín un rato.

Estaba afuera mirando las estrellas, su cabello suelto y su vestido carmesí se ondeaban por la brisa.

Neji, al verla afuera, salió y se quedo mirándola un momento. Se quedo perplejo, hipnotizado con lo que tenía en frente, ¿es que acaso nunca se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era?, La luz de la luna que le daba un reflejo a su rostro, ese brillito en sus ojos marrones, sus labios finos que lo tentaban, su cabello, su postura, su envidiable figura, su vestido que le acentuaba aun mas y la hacía ver aun más hermosa, el joven estaba al punto del colapso, estaba pensando acercarse hasta que…

-Primo, ¿Por qué no te acercas?-

-Hanabi!-

-Vamos anda- empujando al Hyuga hacia la kunoichi y desapareciendo para no estorbar entre la parejita

-Ten-ten que haces aquí?-

-Neji, hmmm estaba viendo las estrellas y pensando, realmente son hermosas no crees?-

El chico miro las estrellas y volvió a posar sus ojos en la chica. Al notar tal escena se sonrojaron y rieron.

-Ne-ji cierra tus ojos- se notaba su nerviosismo

El chico sintió como sus brazos, rozaban levemente su piel, cosa que lo hacía sonrojarse aun mas -_**diablos que es esto que estoy sintiendo por que hasta ahora me doy cuenta no será que..?? me estoy enamorando?.. **_

-Neji, ya puedes abrir tus ojos-

El joven los abrió miro a la muchacha y miro el collar que ella le había puesto, levanto su mirada y los poso en los de la chica quien al notarlo bajo su mirada.

El agarro suavemente su mentón y le subió el rostro, haciendo que se cruzen las miradas, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, ya no podía contenerse.. se acerco y rozo sus labios con los de ella; la abrazo por la cintura y ella por instinto se abrazo a su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Apenas separaron sus labios, se abrazaron ninguno podía creerlo solo querían aferrarse el uno con el otro.

_**Esto es tan insoportable y tan lindo a la vez, me correspondió no puedo creerlo, como iba a saber que el también sentía algo por mí, el orgulloso Neji Hyuga que yo conocía nunca en su vida podría hacer algo así..**_

Algo saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.. para introducirla en sueño..

-Te amo Ten-Ten- susurró el chico en el oído de ella, se sentía protegida, amada en los brazos de ese chico tan orgulloso.

La kunoichi lo miró y lo volvió a besar

Se separo de él y con una sonrisa lo miro – te quiero, neji-

* * *

Dentro la fiesta estaba muy prendida

Se veía a Kakashi bailando con Shizune y apenas rozaban sus labios se veía la molestia de ella hacia la mascara del sensei quien ponía su ojito feliz, la joven se sonrojaba cosa que parecía le encantaba a peliplateado.

Naruto estaba tambaleándose, pero él quería hacer su streeptase. Hinata y Sai corrían tras de el, bajándolo de las mesas y muebles.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al genio Hyuga agarrado de la mano de Ten-ten que aun seguía sonrojada por el impacto.

Sakura no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, e Ino a Sai, ninguna se había atrevido a sacar a bailar a sus respectivos amores y ellos ni que hablar, habían bailado con todos menos con ellos, y ellos eso las deprimía; pero estaban felices por ver a una de sus amigas con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Ino se decidió y termino bailando toda la noche con Sai, el pelinegro ya había comenzado aprender como mostrar sus emociones aunque cuando estaba con Sakura o Ino se sentía mas confiado y sin notar sus expresiones cambiaban según el momento.

Sakura decidió ir hablar con Sasuke pero este la ignoraba

**Inner Sakura: - se supone que habías madurado porque sigues sufriendo frentona?-**

**Sakura: - no se, se supone que deberías saber las respuestas no?-**

**Inner: -etto.. Si si lo que pasa es que aunque lo niegues sigues enamorada de él, sientes lo mismo o aún más de lo que sentías cuando se fue-**

**Sakura: - no no cuando el se fue yo.. lo olvide.. no puedo seguir sufriendo, el sigue siendo el mismo, ese orgulloso que nunca muestra sus sentimientos y no ha cambiado a pesar de que se fue..-**

-Sakura estas bien? Llevas un rato callada-

-Sa-suke-kun sí, solo estaba distraída-

-Cuando estaba con Orochimaru, solo pensaba en regresar, aunque no podía, solo pensaba en el dobe, si con lo que había aprendido era necesario para matar a Itachi..- se detuvo

**Inner: -como?????????? Te habló como si nada O.O!!-**

-pero eso fue lo que tu decidiste verdad?-

-hmp..-

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué regresaste, que paso?-

-todavía no puedo hablar de eso, Sakura- diciendo eso, salió de la fiesta y dirigió a su casa.

Y así entre bromas, amores, nuevos romances, tragos, bailes y etc, etc culminó la fiesta dejando a unos más que otros con ganas de seguir parrandeando. Había sido una noche esplendida y para otros un mar de dudas.

* * *

**buenoh hasta aqui el tercer capi, **

**la proxima semana el cuarto capitulo y el comienzo del SasuSaku**

**¿por que regreso Sasuke? **

**nos vemos, si les gusto dejen reviews =) byeh**

**LokiTah-Himeh**


	4. La mision

**Holaz jeje, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo que es el comienzo del SasuSaku y el porque regreso Sasuke**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi-sama pero la historia si es mi creatividad =)**

**Trae los //pov's Sakura// [nu se si asi se escribe xD! sigamos] que es un poquito de lo que piensan los personajes**

**como dije antes y lo reitero mi historia es antes de que maten a Itachi y después de la muerte de Orochimaru**

**bien comenzemoz, espero que les guste **

**Capitulo IV**

"_cuanto puede pasar para que vuelvas hacer parte de mi.."_

-Tsunade-sama ya llegaron-

-adelante- 4 jóvenes entraron a la oficina

-bueno voy hacer breve, Kakashi ha ido a una misión de suma importante, pero ha surgido algo de ultimo momento y necesito prescindiblemente su presencia allí- _"no quería aceptarlo pero son mis mejores ninjas..."_

-ne, ne abuela va ver acción no?- golpe de parte de Sakura

-Sakura-chian-

Ignorando el comentario, tomo aire y continúo.

-solo dos de ustedes son jounnin por ello se partirán en dos equipos, Naruto iras con Sai y tu Sakura con Sasuke. Su misión es ir a la villa de la estrella pernotar ahí e investigar sobre los últimos incidentes, cada equipo estará situado en un zona clave-

-Hai-

-eh?, no entendí ¿que tenemos que hacer?- todos miraron al rubio con su gotita estilo anime

-pueden retirarse, Sakura quédate un momento-

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde los 4 ninjas ya estaban en la salida de la aldea

-Sakura-chiannn por que te toca con el teme- estaba resentido

-Hmp.. dobe-

* * *

_//Flash Back - Pov's Sakura//_

_-pueden retirarse, Sakura quédate un momento-_

_Sai, Naruto y Sasuke se retiraron; me quede sola con mi sensei_

_-Sakura, he armado los equipos de esa manera, necesito que vigiles al Uchiha- me miro muy seria, supe que tenia que escoger bien mis palabras y sobretodo entender con facilidad todo lo que me iba decir._

_-Hai,Tsunade-sama.. ¿Porque regreso?- le pregunte con cierta inquietud, necesitaba saberlo_

_-ese es un tema que hablaremos en tu regreso es muy complicado, Sakura, no se porque acepte; bueno es mejor que ya vayas alistarte y partas, cuídate por favor- me dio un corto abrazo y salí de su oficina..¿complicado? ¿Cuídate? Rayos no se que pasa aquí y necesito averiguarlo.. mil dudas rondaban por mi cabeza…_

_//Fin Flash back//_

* * *

Ya tenían más de dos horas caminando sin parar, Sasuke se dio cuenta de una presencia y paro en seco, la pelirosa lo imito.

De pronto alguien bajo de un árbol al parecer tenía rato siguiéndolos, el Uchiha prendió su sharingan

-Ohh, un Uchiha! que suerte!-

-No lo creo- en un par de movimientos, lo dejo inconciente y tirado en el piso.

-Vamos Sakura- La pelirosa lo miró con asombro hace mucho que no lo veía pelear y menos de esa manera, sabía que no había sido en vano los años que habían transcurrido, Sasuke se había hecho más fuerte y aun mucho más simpático, ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Continuaron ya estaba a punto de oscurecer..

-Sakura, acamparemos aquí, mañana al amanecer continuaremos es peligroso ir de noche por allá, no sabemos que clase de problemas ha habido ahí-

-Hai, Sasuke-kun iré a buscar leña para el momento-

La kunoichi ya había regresado estaba sentada frente de él y en medio de ellos la leña quemándose.

Se le vinieron miles de recuerdos, y no pudo contenerse comenzaron a caer lágrimas en su mejilla, ni ella entendía el porque, si de felicidad o de tristeza.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto sin borrar su expresión indescifrable

-Si.. solo me estaba acordando de unas cosas-

-Hmp..-

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Tu, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo, tantas cosas que vivimos juntos- mas lágrimas seguían el mismo recorrido.

-Sakura..-

-todos hemos crecido, pero adentro somos los mismos, Sasuke-kun tú..Todavía no confías en nosotros verdad?- bajo la mirada

La miro con cara de asombro, esta vez ella si logro hacerle cambiar su nata expresión.

_**//Pov's Sasuke//**_

_De la nada comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, me sorprendí y le pregunte; no se, sentía algo que nunca había sentido, ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iba estar bien, pero no, mi orgullo por delante!. Me dijo que nunca había confiado en ellos, tal vez en el pasado no pude aceptarlos como mis amigos, pero de una u otra manera me hacían falta, no quería aceptarlo lo negaba con todas mis fuerzas, rayos porque estoy pensando en esto….!! Qué me pasa!!_

_**//Fin Pov's Sasuke//**_

-respóndeme, Sasuke- su llanto cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.

-Sakura…. Hmp.. eres una molestia..-

Sakura se paró y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, otra vez, alguien la agarro por la mano y la detuvo

-Suéltame, Suéltame!!-

Sasuke no pensaba soltarla, la jalo un poquito y la abrazo

-Sasuke-kun-

-eres una molestia, si confió en ustedes-

_**//Pov's Sakura//**_

_¿Molestia?¿confió en ustedes?__ ¿Este es Sasuke? Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, en que momento se volcó la situación, no se que paso… pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy bien entre sus brazos, hasta hora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo había olvidado…_

_**//Fin Pov's Sakura//**_

Ella lo miró con cierto asombro y con un pleno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le correspondió el abrazo y cuando poso nuevamente su mirada en él, ya era muy tarde, el se había acercado a ella y estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella, la kunoichi se abrazó a el por el cuello y él por su cintura, se separaron solo por que les faltaba el aire, esta vez era ella la que se acerco a él, se le había vuelto una necesidad besar y sentir tan cerca al Uchiha.

Ya había pasado 1 hora de esa pequeña "situación", Sakura estaba en shock todavía y no podía dormir, decidió por irse a caminar y sentarse a pensar a un lago que estaba a unos 5 minutos de donde estaban descansando, al llegar no pudo dejar pasar tremendo paisaje, en el agua se reflejaba la luna, la brisa relajante, ese esplendor… se sentía tan bien estar ahí, se recostó al pie del lago y así entre pensamientos y recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa misma noche se quedo dormida.

Sasuke se levanto y no encontraba a Sakura por todos lados

-Sakura donde estas!!- Comenzó a buscarla con más desesperación de pronto se acordó el lago que vieron a la ida

* * *

_//Flash Back//_

_-Mira que bonito- Sakura se detuvo y comenzó a contemplar aquel lago – ¿al regreso venimos a descansar aquí si?-_

_-hmp…-_

_//Fin Flash Back//_

* * *

El pelinegro comenzó a correr en esa dirección, cuando llego observo a la pelirosa a un lado del lago, estaba dormida, y se veía radiante. Este camino y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-hmp..-

Se sentó y le dijo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- El chico le hizo una mueca, gesto no se, cosa que le dio entender a la kunoichi que prosiguiera -¿Por qué regresaste a la villa, por que… después de tanto tiempo…?

- Fui en busca de Itachi estábamos a media pelea, íbamos a la par estaba a punto de matarlo, apareció otro Uchiha y se metió en la pelea, y comenzó a hablar de lo que paso hace muchos años, cuando murieron todos las personas de mi clan, no fue culpa de Itachi!!, sino de los ancianos consejeros de Konoha, estaba dispuesto a regresar y matarlos pero mi hermano me pidió que no lo hiciera, Salí corriendo de ahí no por cobarde, al contrario necesitaba recuperarme para partir cuanto antes a cumplir con mi venganza-

-¿Otro Uchiha? ¿Estas en la villa solo para matarlos e irte de nuevo?-

-Si, Madara Uchiha. No, llegue a un bosque como este, y comencé a pensar lo que había sucedido, me sentía solo; por un momento me hicieron falta, quería volverme mas fuerte, de pronto salió una anciana de por ahí y se acerco a mí me dijo necesitaba purificar mi alma, era una persona valiente pero que me paso! ¿Era que el odio me estaba cegando en serio?, atrás de la anciana me pareció ver a mi madre estaba llorando, dios nunca la había visto llorar estaba sufriendo, yo tampoco quería llorar penas, estaba partiendo hacia konoha ya no se ni por que solo necesitaba hacerlo, pero escuche a Kakashi peleando con Naruto, decidí irme a la villa, entre y pedí audiencia con la 5ta y me dejo quedarme con dos condiciones la primera era volver a mostrar orgullo por Konoha haciendo misiones y la segunda fue que a cualquier pisada errónea, ella misma me mataría. Yo le impuse que regresaría pero si en un algún momento me encontraba con Madara lo podría matar sin piedad.

Sakura solo vio a un Sasuke diferente por primera vez veía en sus ojos esa soledad que clamaba a gritos compañía, se estaba desahogando con ella...

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

**la proxima semana veremos**

**un poco mas del SasuSaku**

**y la conti de la mision **

**bien nos vemos, **

**LokiTah-Himeh**


	5. ¿Misión?

**holas, ¿como estan? bueno aqui les traigo el quinto capi!! espero les guste**

**a mi personalmente me encanto! xD!**

**gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan escribiendome, inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo**

**como saben los personajes, no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto sin mas comenzemos **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V

_**//Pov's Sakura//**_

_Estábamos ahí los dos sentados, podía sentir la calidez de sus palabras es que Sasuke en serio estaba cambiando...__ No entiendo el por que de sus acciones, no se ahora que va pasar entre él e Itachi y para terminarla el nuevo individuo que apareció hacerle su vida aún más terrible: Uchiha Madara. _

_Tal vez seria bueno que aprendiera de sus errores, pero me siento muy afortunada que él se desahogara conmigo luego de ser yo una "molestia" para el… en serio me confunde mucho con sus acciones pero no puedo evitarlo su rostro, su cuerpo, es tan sublime…._

_Cuando me contó lo de su madre sentí una pequeña nostalgia, se que el la amaba demasiado, a naruto se le escapo un día, pero una duda se hacía presente que pasaría con Itachi ahora que sabía que el no era el culpable volverían a hablarse, dios que me paso ahora eso no más me faltaba ser la psicóloga de Sasuke._

_**//Fin Pov's Sakura//**_

* * *

En los ojos del pelinegro se podía ver que el clamaba a gritos compañía y quien mas podía hacerlo que la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun ¿y ahora que piensas hacer con Itachi?- pregunto con mucha ansiedad, quería saber la respuesta

-Hmp, no lo se, Sakura es hora de partir-

-Si- Se lavaron, desayunaron y partieron

**En todo el camino ninguno había pronunciado siquiera una palabra****, pero no era un silencio atormentante al contrario era uno de paz, de tranquilidad..**

_**Habían **__**avanzado mucho, demasiado diría yo, estaban a casi 1 km. de llegar al lugar previsto y ya estaba en pleno anochecer**_

_**-**_Sakura, a partir de aquí las cosas cambiaran-

-Hai avancemos rápido para llegar antes de que no se vea nada-

Y así llegaron a una casita pequeña, era el "punto clave" del que tanto les hablo Tsunade, estaba muy bien amoblada solo vivía ay una señora de unos setenta y tantos años, la mujer los recibió calidamente, los invito a pasar y les mostró la habitación en la que cada uno iba a dormir.

Sakura se baño y se puso una falda verde con una blusa de tirantes blanca con diseños verdes, en vez de quedarse en su cuarto decidió salir al jardín.

-Niña, ¿no piensas comer?- articuló la mujer al ver a la joven kunoichi fundida entre sus pensamientos

-no, gracias señora no tengo hambre-

-Dígame Mitsuko-

-usted a mi Sakura por favor, Mitsuko-san-

-Claro, en que piensas tanto Sakura?-

-hmm, inquietudes solamente..-

-Ah, Tu eres la más allegada a Tsunade ¿verdad?

-Si, ella es mi maestra; en tan poco tiempo la sentí como una madre, como una verdadera amiga sabe..-

-Ya veo, cuando Tsunade estaba más joven, causaba sensaciones diferentes en los chicos que conocía, pero conoció a su alguien especial, el amor le toco la puerta; sin embargo ella tuvo miedo se sometió con temor, amo pero no se obstino lo suficiente- _la miro con un poco mas de seriedad, en la mirada de la mujer se notaba que sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba y que perfectamente leía a la pelirosa tomo aire y prosiguió_- Sakura, ese chico que esta adentro te hace sentir única, aferrate a él como si fuera tu última esperanza de vida, no soy vieja por las puras, la experiencia es parte de mi vida ahora-

La joven solo miraba y escuchaba atentamente a Mitsuko, estaba muy asombrada no entendía el por que esa mujer que apenas conocía, le estaba diciendo cosas que ni ella sabía de si misma.

-¿Cómo usted sabe que estoy enamorada de él?- dijo casi en un susurro

-Niña escúchame, eres muy bella tienes apenas 19 años- le toco la mejilla y se la acaricio- muchos van intentar hacerte daño, _**Solo y solo entrega tu alma a quién se la merezca, a quien estés dispuesta a aferrarte, si crees ciegamente en ti y en esa persona sabrás que estas haciendo lo correcto, no huyas no tengas miedo, el amor es muy bonito cuando se vive correcta y placenteramente-**_

Sakura estaba completamente asombrada, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, realmente no podía expresar su gratitud, había obtenido una respuesta a todas sus preguntas y un consejo como nadie se lo podría haber dado. Se levanto y abrazo a la mujer, la ojijade estaba sollozando.

-Sakura, espero haberte ayudado discúlpame pero necesito descansar, piensa lo que te he dicho- la mujer se paro, Sakura le hizo una venía y Mitsuko entro a la casa-

_-__Sakura, Tsunade tenía razón eres una excelente chica, espero de corazón haberte ayudado, la rubia te quiere como una hija y no se equivoco, te pareces tanto a ella de muchacha- _pensó la mujer, miro a Sakura por última vez antes de irse.

En la mañana Sasuke se levanto y vio la nota, asentio con un Hmp.. y se fue a dar un baño

_**Mis queridos invitados, discúlpenme necesitaba salir de la aldea urgente, **_

_**regresare en dos o tres días, **_

_**siéntanse cómodos y no se vayan antes que llegue ya. **_

_**Sayo Mitsuko** _

Sakura se levanto, tomo un baño se puso su ropa clásica de ninja y salió.

-La señora salió dejo una nota esta encima-

-gracias Sasuke-kun buenos días-

-toma desayuno para salir-

-Hai-

En casi media hora ambos se encontraban a punto de partir comenzaron buscando por el pueblo, recogiendo información sobre los hechos recientes pero no encontraron, estaban resignados en irse pero se acerco una muchacha y les contó que había pasado días atrás y como era la apariencia del causante, a la vez que lo describía sus facciones daban con un peligris, fiel seguidor de Orochimaru..

Estaban en el bosque recorriendo para el regreso, cuando aparecieron 5 ninjas del sonido, tres se fueron tras Sasuke y dos tras Sakura.

-Sakura, cuidado- poniendo espalda con espalda comenzaron a luchar.

En un par de fatídicos golpes los 5 ninjas estaban tirados en el piso. Sakura tenía dos raspones en los brazos y otro que se había hecho en el rostro por el kunai de uno de los invasores, estaba brotando pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-

-Si, Sasuke-kun solo una pequeña herida- El pelinegro estaba casi solo con raspones y su aori se había ensuciado un poco.

El joven se acerco y miro la herida

-no es grave, vamos a la cabaña para curarte, el injerto ese en que rayos estará pensando (se refiere a Kabuto)-

-Pronto lo descubriremos, por lo visto la misión durara un par de días más- le sonrió al Uchiha y comenzaron a saltar sobre los árboles en total silencio.

Llegaron a la cabaña cada uno se baño, Sakura se curo su herida con un poco de chacra y también estaba curando a Sasuke uno de los raspones claro que a regañadientes:

-Sasuke no te muevas-

- Solo es un raspón no tienes porque...- la chica lo interrumpió, Sasuke estaba sin la parte superior del aori, cosa que dejaba mostrar su ancha espalda y todo su torso

- Solo falta un momento y ya esta- La chica al pararse noto la marca que le había hecho Orochimaru

-Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp..-

-La marca de Orochimaru no ha desaparecido aún pero el no esta… ¿muerto?, ¿puedo intentar quitarla? Tsunade-sama hace unos meses me enseño como quitar maldiciones puedo intentarlo si quieres-

-Adelante-

La joven se acomodo en la cama detrás de él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver descubierto a Sasuke y al sentirlo tan cerca.

Saco chacra en su mano derecha y la poso sobre el hombre del chico, de pronto el sello comenzó hacerse mas claro, pero a Sasuke pareció dolerle demasiado por lo que comenzó a fruncir su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿dejémoslo por hoy aquí si?

-Continua, Sakura- El sello ya casi desaparecía pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más presente. Pronto Sasuke callo en las piernas de Sakura, la mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron a un rosado mas fuerte, esta solo lo miraba con ternura, examino su rostro, su cuerpo, sus facciones, todo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no noto en que momento se volcó la situación, cuando reacciono ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba debajo de Sasuke, quien sostenía su peso en la cama, sentía claramente su mirada penetrante en ella, podía oler perfectamente su aroma, cosa que la embriagaba, podía sentir el cabello de él sobre su rostro. Ahora era el turno del azabache de examinar a la pelirosa, miro su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, se acerco a ella y la beso. Ella no pudo negarse al beso, así que le correspondió, lo abrazo por el cuello, profundizando así el beso, él levanto levemente su cuerpo y la abrazo por la cintura.

Acaricio los labios de la kunoichi con los de él, ambos estaban embriagados por la fragancia del otro, estaban completamente dispuestos a ser de la otra persona.

La chica acaricio la espalda descubierta del Uchiha, apasionados besos de parte él, que desgarraban los labios de la chica, ella se derretía al sentirlo en ese momento solo existían los dos, el frío Sasuke que conoció había desaparecido en ese momento, solo quedaba tal dulzura.

El joven sin perder tiempo, bajo a besar el cuello de la pelirosa, volvió a probar sus labios que ya estaban un poco hinchados por el contacto, la acariciaba y besaba todo centímetro de su cuerpo, la chica lo miro y sonrió, al poco tiempo ella suspiro y soltó un gemido.

Bien ahora el momento de ella, giro y ella se coloco encima de él, era el momento de hacerlo sufrir un poquito, se mordió el labio inferior, dio cortos besos en su torso, y lo miro, su cabello rosa, caía a la almohada y apenas uno que otro mechón al rostro del chico, se veían fijamente en los ojos, el placer que ella le brindaba era inmenso, al igual que él a ella.

El comenzó a tocarla levemente, acariciando con suma delicadeza a su flor, la chica estaba en total desequilibrio, él entro en ella, sus almas y sus corazones se sentían cálidas y saciadas, al terminar tal "situación" se abrazaron, sus cuerpos se tensaron… abrazados pasaron la mejor noche de su vida…..

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Hmp...-

-Aishiteru…-

-yo.. con toda mi alma…Sakura…-

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo el 5to capi espero les haya gustado**

**si les gusto djen su review =D**

**quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:**

**_setsuna17_**

**_Aliciajm_**

**_Samantha Granger Phantom_**

**en serio gracias por seguir mi historia desde el comienzo**

**Tambien a _ANNEA WEASLEY UCHIHA_**

**no pense que ibas a leer mi fic xD!! espero la conti de los tuyos **

**Principalmente mi agradecimiento va a _Pau-chan22_**

**por tu ayuda, y tus consejos para hacer este capi =D **

**y a todos los demas por sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias xD!**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima**

**LokitaH-Himeh**


	6. Desconocida

**Holas, =D aqui les traigo el sexto capítulo espero que les agrade, **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, insitan mucho a seguir escribiendo**

**Disclaimmer: los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y uno que otro personajes si son mios.**

**nee, nos vemos... abajo xD!!! hahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V****I**

"_Mi vida y mis recuerdos reaparecen, siento la necesidad de amarte, de volverte a tenerte entre mis brazos, de despertarme y verte a mi lado…"_

_-Sasuke-kun…-_

_-Hmp...-_

_-Aishiteru…-_

_-yo… con toda mi alma…Sakura…-_

Abrió mucho mas los ojos no podía creer lo que había escuchado, mejor dicho no podía creer quien lo había articulado esas palabras.

Se sintió amada, protegida, saciada, desequilibrada, embriagada, todo al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro tenía total control sobre sus emociones.

Tal como le había dicho la mujer, se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo

Ambos abrazados se dejaron llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, el pelinegro lo ultimo que vio, antes de caer en sueños, fue a Sakura, se quedo admirándola un momento, luego viro y observo la ropa, que una hora antes tenían puesta, regada por todo el piso de la habitación.

_-_

_-----_

_-_

Los rayos de sol se hacían presentes y se colaban a través de las cortinas.

Al sentir esto, el Uchiha despertó se percato de tener a la pelirosa entre sus brazos, la miro, dios era tan frágil, tan bella, tan… Sakura.

Ella estaba reposando en su torso, el la tenía sujeta por la cintura la atrajo un poco mas a él; no permitiría que se alejara un centímetro de él…

Exploro cada facción, cada curva de su cuerpo por encima de la sábana blanca, el pelinegro paso su mano desocupada por sus mejillas, por sus labios con suma delicadeza, movió los mechones rosas de su rostro.

Continuo con su trabajo acaricio sus hombros, sus brazos, su piel era tan suave, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojo, claro que tampoco podía resistirse, es que ella lo estaba cambiando..

No se percato cuando la kunoichi abrió sus orbes verdes, ella lo había pillado con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su hermosa sonrisa (recordemos que el chico solo sonríe sarcásticamente pero casi nunca mostrando calidez en ella); para ella _(y para mi xD!)_, él era un dios en vida y realmente volvía loca a cualquier mujer.

Cuando sintió que ella se movió, salio de sus pensamientos y se quedo mirándola a los ojos, el negro y el verde se cruzaban, él la beso y ella le correspondió, se abrazaron profundizando el beso, el le pidió permiso para acceder y ella lo acepto. Se separaron necesitaban oxigeno, ella le sonrío, por un instante entrecruzaron miradas, para luego salir de la cama.

Sakura fue a su habitación tomo un baño, en lo único que pensaba era lo que había ocurrido en la noche, se vistió y bajo a preparar el desayuno.

El por su parte hizo lo mismo que ella; sin embargo, al bajar el desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido. Ella estaba esperándolo; no pudo contenerse se acerco y la beso en los labios, que por cierto seguían hinchados por el contacto, se sentó a su costado derecho.

* * *

---------------------------

-Baka, ya tenemos días buscando información y nada, dattebayo!!- el chico estaba haciendo pucheros

-y que quieres que haga, tendremos que buscar mas a fondo-

-quiero ramen!!-

-Bah…- comenzó a caminar dejando al rubio atrás

---------------------------

* * *

Volvieron a llegar al mismo pueblo, pero al lado contrario de donde habían buscado el día anterior con esperanzas de encontrar más pistas del mismísimo Kabuto (recuerden que se implanto células o no que de Orochimaru)

-joven tenían aquí como 1 mes y estuvo ofreciendo ayuda a cambio de súbditos, solo se unieron tres: 2 hombres y una mujer; casi nadie sabe nada más de ellos por el momento, solo se sabe que mataron a 8 hombres sin piedad- La mujer corrió a su casa muy rápido, al parecer estaban amenazados

-

-----

-

Mitsuko llego dos días después, ese día todo fue muy apacible, Sakura y la señora conversaban mucho, por ello Sasuke decidió sentarse en el jardín trasero.

Parecía reprocharse y negarse a que se estaba enamorando de la pelirosa.

--

-

_**//Pov's Sasuke//**_

Que rayos estoy haciendo!! Soy un Uchiha, un vengador!! Debería estar pensando en mi venganza, pero no puedo, que es esto que ella me hace sentir, al final sigue siendo una molestia.. Hmp!!

_**//Fin **__**Pov's Sasuke//**_

--

-

Estaba pensando cuando le tiraron un shuriken, el lo esquivo fácilmente siguió sentando.

De los árboles salió una mujer esbelta de cabello largo, lacio, color negro, de ojos plomos, tenía una máscara típica de los AMBUS.

-Uchiha Sasuke, te he estado buscando hace mucho- El joven se paro tranquilamente y la miro.

Ella se saco la máscara dejando al descubierto su implacable rostro, tendría sus 24 años..

-Hitaru Sumiko- dijo con cierto asombro y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-hermanito..- no pudo continuar, lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, lo raro fue que él le correspondió.

Solo tres mujeres en su vida, podían tocarlo de esa manera (su madre, Sumiko y Sakura).

-no llores tonta- le seco las lágrimas

-lo siento..-

-Hmpp!-

Sakura salía hacerle compañía al Uchiha cuando vio tal escena se quedo perpleja.

-¿Sasuke quien es ella?- dijo la casi desconocida señalando hacia la puerta

-Sakura...Ven-

-kume, Sasuke-kun no quise interrumpirlos..- su voz se iba desquebrajando.

-Ella es Sumiko, la conozco desde que tenía 7 años es como mi hermana-

-Ya veo- agacho la mirada, estaba avergonzada, apenada por haber pensado otra cosa; ideas se vinieron a su mente, tan solo cuando él tenía 7 Itachi mato a sus padres y huyo de la villa.

-Sumi, ella es Sakura mi compañera de equipo – un leve sonrojo se hizo presente

-mucho gusto, Sakura- al parecer la mujer estaba divertida al ver a los dos tortolitos sonrojados.

-Suke-chan tengo que ir a Konoha y por lo que veo tu también ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-claro, hmp!, no me digas así no soy un niño- hizo algo así como puchero y las dos kunoichis rieron.

Dos horas después ya estaban en camino al lago donde acamparían, dos ninjas del sonido se les puso al frente, sin poder reaccionar la mujer se había adelantado, ambos estaban tirados en el piso.

-vamos-

-Hai-

Pasaron la noche en el lago y al amanecer partieron sin ningún percance, en la entrada de Konoha

-hmmm, yo voy donde la Hokage, nos vemos- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, luego a Sakura y partió

-Sasuke-kun... ¿quien es ella?-

-ella es..hmp.. la ex novia de Itachi, el tenía 14..15 y ella un año menor que él, mi madre la adoraba así que iba a casa seguido, jugaba o conversábamos, era como una hermana..-

-Ya veo-

-Teme, Sakura-chiannn!! Por fin acabo la misión no aguantaba estar con el baka un día más y aún más sin ramen-

-dobe no grites-

-teme, no me digas dobe-

-dobe-

-Hola Sai-

-Sakura... te acompaño a casa tienen para rato peleando-

-hai-

-teme-

-usurantonkashi- esto es lo último que escucharon ya estaban muy lejos y no se podía escuchar sus gritos. Aunque no lo pareciese ese parsito eran mejores amigos, Sasuke no demostraba que quería a Naruto pero él era su confidente en todo.

-

-----

-

* * *

Desde su encuentro intimo ni Sakura ni Sasuke habían vuelto a hablar tan amenamente como en la misión, solo entrecruzaban palabras.

Por su parte Sakura evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

* * *

-

-----

-

Ya había pasado un mes, el equipo Kakashi seguía haciendo misiones de rango B y C, el sensei sospechaba que algo había pasado entre sus alumnos, Naruto y Sai eran totalmente indiferentes a lo que pasaba.

De Sumiko no se sabía nada desde que llegaron a Konoha.

Ese día Sasuke había regresado de un largo entrenamiento con Kakashi, a su mansión.

Abrió la puerta, se baño bajo a buscar algo para comer debía haber algo en su refrigerador.

-Sumiko ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-hermanito, ya se a donde vas ¿puedo ir? Necesito... yo… hace mucho… etto...- la interrumpió

-¿estas lista? No quiero esperar- se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha

-hai, suke-chan-

Así a las 12 de la noche estaban otra vez en la salida de la aldea

El azabache observo todo con detenimiento, miro la banca, se acordó de ella, si de Sakura cuando ella le rogó que no se vaya, cuando la beso en el bosque, cuando la hizo suya en la cabaña.. tantos recuerdos, tanta falta le hacía ella.. la necesitaba.. suspiro y comenzaron a saltar por los arboles

-suke-chan-

-hmp.-

-¿estas enamorado?- la pregunta le cayo como un bote de agua helada, esa pregunta quería responderse a él mismo, ni el sabia eso ¿como ella se había dado cuenta?

Voltio a verla y respondió

-ella es solo una molestia-

-Si lo que tu digas, pero no as negado lo que te dije-

-hmp!-

La mujer rió

-no has cambiado nada, pero él… - sus facciones del rostro cambiaron, se notaba que estaba sufriendo, él opto por no decir nada.

Dos horas llegaron a un puente, se sentaron y esperaron alrededor de 10 minutos en completo silencio

Se escucho

-¿Sumiko que haces aquí?- dentro del bosque resonaron estas palabras

Al parecer ella conocía perfectamente esa voz, en sus ojos se veía angustia e intriga

-ya llego, tranquilízate- articulo Sasuke casi en un susurro

-hai-

-no te alejes de mi lado-

-hmp! ¿Ahora eres tu el que me protege?- le mostró una sonrisa falsa

-Sasuke por lo que veo viniste sin rehusarte-

-en eso quedamos ¿no? Yo nunca falto mi palabra- puso una sonrisa mostrando todo su orgullo

* * *

**¿Con quien se encontraron? ¿y Para que? **

**¿que pasara con Kabuto y los tres que recluto?**

**¿que pensara Sakura y Naruto de la huida de Sumiko y Sasuke?**

**En el próximo capítulo hahahaha =P**

**xD!!**

**Esta semana tenemos que llegar a los 40 reviews o mas =D! n.n**

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo y en el proximo comienza el drama **

**mi agradecimiento va para:**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Sasuke 9529 [nee, estoy esperando la actualizacion de ¿porque a mi? y tus otros dos fic's]**

**y a Crystal Butterfly92**

**A todos los demas que leen y comentan mi fic tambien **

**les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo**

**de leer mis ideas locas xD!!**

**nee, nos vemos hasta la proxima**

**LokiTah-Himeh**


	7. Presente

**Holas, n.n ¿como estan? xD! espero que bien. Bueh en fin, les traigo el septimo capítulo espero que les guste**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios =D! **

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no son míos, excepto por algunos, en general son de Masashi Kishimoto, una historia adaptada por mi para ustedes haha n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V****II**

"_**Minutos, segundos**__** junto a ti, parecen eternidad,**_

_**¿Vale la pena? Sí, anhelaba tenerte en mis brazos, pierdo la razón, y tú... te pierdes en mí…"**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**-N**__**o te alejes de mi lado- **_

_**-H**__**mp! ¿Ahora eres tú el que me protege?- le mostró una sonrisa falsa**_

_**-Sasuke por lo que veo viniste sin rehusarte-**_

_**-E**__**n eso quedamos ¿no? Yo nunca falto mi palabra- puso una sonrisa mostrando todo su orgullo**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Estúpido hermanito menor- se puso delante de los dos

-Itachi sin rodeos, ve a lo importante- reclamo el menor

-Uchiha Itachi, tiempo sin vernos-

-Sumiko- la miro y viro la mirada al azabache menor -¿Sasuke que sabe ella de esto?-

-Que estamos tras Madara y que lo vamos a matar-

-Perfecto, Sumiko espero que no seas un estorbo-

-No te preocupes, no seré un estorbo y menos a ti- dijo la mujer de forma cortante

-Sasuke ¿estas seguro que quieres matarlo? Tengo información, esta en un pueblo cercano al parecer fue abandonado por el otro akatsuki; Deidara-

-Vamos- se dispuso a comenzar su busqueda

Así comenzaron su recorrido, llegaron al pueblo y lo buscaron sin cesar, sin éxito, decidieron acampar cerca del pueblo en una arboleda desolada; pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

-

*

_**//Pov's Sasuke//**_

¿Por qué pienso en ti? Soy un vengador...Sakura... ¿será que me estoy enamorando?.. No eras más que un estorbo… algo para satisfacerme... pero que… no puedo pensar en tonterías... mi orgullo no me permite darte cabida…

_**//Fin Pov's Sasuke//**_

**_-_**

**_*_**

-Cof, Cof...-

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

-Que geniecito el tuyo- se sento junto a él

--¡¿Cuanto va durar esto?!-

-No lo se, se paciente no es un opositor fácil-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué actúas como si nada? ¿Para que rayos buscas a Madara?-

-No te mate porque era inútil, como si no supiera que estabas peleando a medias; no actuó como si nada es solo que no me importa. Y busco a Madara porque no pase más de 10 años solo buscando venganza sin cesar para ver mi destino pasar en frente mío, jure vengar a mi clan y lo voy hacer a todas costas- se levanto y se dirigió a su tienda.

* * *

------------------------------

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes y se colaban por las cortinas de su habitación.

Se levanto a duras penas, se sentía intranquila y no entendía el porque... se vistió y fue al lugar donde se encontraría con el equipo Kakashi para entrenar.

-Sakura-chiannn, Sakura-chiannn- el rubio gritaba mas de lo normal

-Naruto ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque el griterío?-

-Sasuke no esta, lo busque por todos lados y ¡nada!, en su casa, en toda la mansión, en el pueblo, en las afueras de la aldea, y no esta, la abuela dice que Hitaru Sumiko vino ayer otra vez a la aldea, al parecer una conocida del teme, dijo que había posibilidades de que huyeran juntos-

-Sasuke-kun…- comenzó a sollozar, se dejo caer de rodillas al piso –Porque otra vez...- de un golpe abrió el piso, lo resquebrajo, su ira se hacía presente en su fuerza.

-Sakura-chan lo traeremos de vuelta- le ofreció una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, sabía que no iba ser fácil para ella, Sasuke le había contado sus encuentros unos días antes.

-No, Naruto… yo… no quiero saber nada de él...- se levanto, lo abrazo rápidamente al joven – nee, nos vemos Naruto- se seco las lagrimas y se perdió por el sendero.

* * *

-----------------------------

-Ino, se largo no le importe, otra vez lo mismo… me entregue a él y nada, solo le importa su maldita venganza, fui nada mas que un juguete para él… ¡Esta es la última vez que lloro por él!-

-Frentona, Sasuke-kun ha debido tener motivos, ayzh en fin, yo te apoyo en todo, eres mi mejor amiga quiero lo mejor para ti- la abrazo

Las dos kunoichis estaban en el cuarto de Ino, ninguna se había percatado que alguien estaba en las ramas del árbol cerca de la ventana, reaccionaron cuando esta se abrió de un porrazo

-Sai, que haces aquí si te ven mis padres...- corrió y puso cerradura a la puerta

-Ino ¿Por qué llora Sakura?-

-Tú ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Ino y a estas horas?-

-Sai es mejor que te vayas no es el momento indicado-

-Hai hai nos vemos- le dio un corto beso en la frente a la pelirosa y uno en la mejilla a la rubia. Se retiro por donde había entrado xD!

-Ino-cerda…-

-etto... Sakura…- Se puso roja…

* * *

-------------------------------------

**Dos semanas después, cerca de un riachuelo**

-Uchiha Madara, así que aquí estabas- exclamo el Uchiha mayor bajándose de los árboles.

-Veo que la familia completa esta aquí incluyendo a tu noviecita, lastima que será la despedida también-

-Hmp! Como si eso fuera a pasar-

-Oh, Sasuke veo que ya no eres el niñato de ese día, espero que te hayas vuelto fuerte, no me hagas perder el tiempo-

La pelea más difícil acababa de empezar los dos Uchihas menores contra uno de los fundadores del clan.

Sabían que iba no iba ser tan fácil derrotarlo, sabían que podían perder la vida pero en esas circunstancias decidieron continuar hasta el final.

Se preguntaran por Sumiko, pues ella veía la pelea desde unos metros, escondida de entre los árboles no es que no quisiera luchar, sino que, Itachi le ordeno que no se entrometiera.

Shurikens, puñetes, patadas, ataques, fuego se hacían presentes, tres cuerpos completamente exhaustados, buscando acabar con todo el pasado, no podían borrarlo pero podían remediar que suceda lo mismo en un presente

En los ojos se reflejaban esa sed de venganza, de temor. El sharingan que poseía cada uno, era rojo sangre como la que necesitaban ver de su opositor se sentía muy bien esa penuria. La pelea llego casi al final.

Itachi un joven habilidoso que demostraba su implacable forma de luchar, no tenía ni la más fina expresión de miedo en su rostro, predispuesto a dar su vida con tal de sacarse el remordimiento que cargaba como una cruz.

La batalla iba muy pareja, los tres jadeaban sin cesar; sin embargo, sus miradas apacibles, sin ningún rasgo de abandonar el meritoso orgullo que poseían.

-Kirin- (el ultimo ataque que uso Sasuke contra Itachi en el manga capitulo 391)

Una tempestad se hacía presente, rayos, truenos, parecía que el cielo se abría, de ay salio una especie de tigre que se formaba con los truenos _(no estoy segura de que era exactamente kume)._

-Amaterasu-

Fue lo último que se escucho, salieron llamas negras y sus ojos comenzaran a sangrar.

Ambos ataques impactaron en el cuerpo del Uchiha legendario. La sangre regada en el piso, el cuerpo lleno de contusiones fatales, sin rastros palpitantes del corazo.

Los dos hermanos habían hecho un excelente trabajo en equipo, la pelea duro como 30 minutos, en ese transcurso de tiempo se cubrieron las espaldas, tenían heridas, con las justas se podían mantener en pie, su respiración era inestable. No había en absoluto un enemigo fácil.

Sumiko corrió donde se encontraban los jóvenes, se aseguro de que Madara estuviera sin vida, luego se acerco a ellos, abrazo a Sasuke y lo sentó cuidadosamente. Comenzó a curarle sus heridas, algo momentáneo claro; pero que asegure que no se desangre.

Se acerco a Itachi con frialdad curo sus heridas, al igual que Sasuke solo provisionalmente. Así los tres caminaron hasta su campamento.

El menor llego y se metió a su bolsa de dormir, sus heridas no habían curado, por ello necesitaba descansar.

Itachi quien había recibido mayor daño estaba sostenido por Sumiko.

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo?- pregunto ansioso

-Y como quieres que no lo sea si soy un estorbo para ti ¿no?-

-Respóndeme Sumiko-

-Hmp..! Itachi... ¡me abandonaste! ¡te fuiste! No te importo para nada los tres años que estuvimos juntos, ¡nisiquiera te despediste!, yo... te busque desde tu partida cada vez que estaba por encontrarte, llegaba y ya no estabas. Tú… no me buscaste, no te arriesgaste por mí, si querías que siga siendo la niña ingenua de esos días te equivocaste; lo siento…- el llanto se hizo presente, se seco las lágrimas, lo dejo en su bolsa y se fue sin decirle nada más, por lo visto el no pensaba pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-----------------

* * *

**1 semana después**

-¡Sakura este departamento esta de lujo!-

-Sí, mi padre accedió a que mudara sola y me lo regalo- le sonrió a su amiga

-Frentona que suerte tienes, yo también quiero uno- hizo pucheros

-¿Para que Sai te visite a las 12 de la noche?? Jaja-

-¡Que chistosa! Me voy….tengo…etto…ya sabes…Sai- le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Una cita ¿en donde?-

-En la ventana de mi cuarto jaja, no te pienso decir- dijo sarcásticamente

-Nee, lo saludas y cierras cuando te vas-

-Hai-

* * *

-------------------------------

-Naruto... dobe abre-

-Sasuke que quieres a esta hora, es medianoche, ya estaba durmiendo, nee, ¿no estabas no se en donde?-

-Sakura ya no esta en su casa ¿a donde se fue?-

-Teme, se mudo sola a un departamento-

-Dime en donde- lo agarro de la camisa de su pijama, si si la que tiene un lobo en su cabeza xD! – usurantonkashi la dirección dámela-

-Ya ahorita te la doy dattebayo- dijo bostezando

* * *

------------------------

La pelirosa se baño y se acostó en su cama, veía todas las cajas que aún le faltaba desempacar, se le vinieron recuerdos a su mente, ya habían pasado 3 semanas de que el Uchiha desapareció no había podido arrancarlo de sus pensamientos ni un solo instante, cada vez que recordaba sus episodios junto a él, su corazón latía con fuerza. Como se lo prometió a su amiga no había vuelto a llorar por el otra vez, se había dedicado enteramente a entrenar y al hospital.

Se acerco a la ventana, observo la vista y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, algo la saco de sus nubes, quien más que la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un par de ojos azabaches.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Cuando se dio cuenta el ya la estaba besando, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. El joven de cabellos alborotados ingreso y cerro la puerta, ello lo miro ¿estaba soñando? No lo creo ese beso fue demasiado real.

-¿Qué haces? Vete-

-No-

-Vete- lo empujo un paso mas atrás

El solo la miro

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

-Hmp! Solo me fui a… Sakura…luego hablamos... de eso…-

Se acerco a ella, le agarro el rostro, la admiro por un segundo; esta vez ella no se contuvo y lo beso, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y el se la agarro de su cintura.

Lo había extrañado, el solo se fue por tres semanas pero para ella fue una eternidad…

El la cargo hasta la cama, se besaban con lujuria, con pasión, ambos yacían en ella, él sobre ella, esa noche solo eran ellos dos.

El beso cada centímetro de su cuello, volvió a sus labios, en un instante su bata y el aori estaban encima de una caja. El pelinegro se tomo el tiempo de consentir cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Minutos, segundos después toda la ropa que tenían puesta estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto. Se separaron, ella lo vio con fineza, él estaba con sus labios entreabiertos buscando aire, ella en las mismas condiciones que el, podía ver sus finas facciones, su cabello, el sudor recorrer su rostro; el la beso lentamente, un pequeño roce.

El estaba perdiendo la razón y ella simplemente se estaba perdiendo en él.

Sentía la mera atracción por el, como era posible que tal cubito de hielo podía ser un amor con ella, podía darle tales atenciones.

Sakura acariciaba su ancha espalda, su perfecto torso, estaba embriagada con su aroma, el abandono sus labios y beso su delicada piel…

Su cabello negro profundo caía sobre el rostro de la kunoichi y parte de la almohada, que ya estaba impregnada por el grato aroma del Uchiha.

Con mesura ella se puso encima de él, ella beso su cuello, su torso, acaricio sus hombros, recorrió su rostro, beso sus labios, ya era una necesidad tenerlo cerca, entraron a un desequilibrio total, las emociones de la joven eran de él.

Una estupenda noche culmino en un suspiro, abrazados y cubiertos por una sabana blanca…

Amaneció, el antes que ella, como lo hizo la primera vez exploro cada facción, cada curva de su cuerpo, paso su mano por sus mejillas, por sus labios con suma delicadeza, movió los mechones rosas de su rostro, continuo y mimo parte de sus hombros, sus brazos, su piel era tan suave, la embeleso por última vez y se levanto.

La kunoichi despertó en la amplia cama desolada.

-Sasuke-kun- susurro

Miro por todos lados, al no encontrarlo se asusto, agarro con fuerza la sabana.

Pronto escucho la ducha, y el agua caer, su alma regreso a ella, tomo aire y suspiro.

Tomo una bata y se sentó en la cama a esperarlo.

El salio con una toalla amarrada a su cadera, la miro y sonrió de lado.

-Sasuke-kun-

-bañate, me voy entrenar con Kakashi- deposito un casto beso en sus labios

-Hai-

Se cambio y partió

* * *

-------------------------

-Uchiha Itachi ¿piensas que puedes regresar como sí nada, luego de 10 años? Eres un ninja buscado de rango S, por el libro del Bingo- reprocho exasperada

-Hmp-

-Solo piensas decir eso, los Uchihas son tas monótonos- tomo aire

-¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien?- al ver un poco fuera de color a su jefa

-Si, Shizune habla con los ancianos tengo que discutir con ellos este tema-

-Hai-

Volvió a Itachi

-¿Por qué regresas?- pregunto otra vez

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer fuera de Konoha, mi objetivo ya fue cumplido ahora quiero regresar donde me pertenece.

-Por mientras, irás a la mansión Uchiha acompañado de 2 AMBUS, más te vale no hacer nada que te arrepientas, cuando lo lamentes estarás en tu tumba, retírate-

El joven acato la orden y salió de la habitación.

* * *

------------------------------------

-Suigetsu tranquilízate no vas a matar a todos los que se te crucen-

-Kabuto-san no son más que seres inservibles- reprocho

-No eres nadie, así que déjalos-

-Baka, ni eso puedes hacer bien- exclamo la única mujer del grupo

-Calla zorra-

-¿Cuándo atacaremos de verdad?- pregunto un hombre que les doblaba la altura

-Pronto Juugo-san, pronto será el final- se acomodo los lentes y rió malévolamente haciendo notar en su cuello escamas como una serpiente.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo más del regreso de Itachi a Konoha y que pasara con Sumiko **

**en plan de Kabuto Comienza**

**nee, en el proximo capítulo**

**Tambien los invito a leer el fic de my mejor amiga que esta muy bueno por cierto =D!**

LaaaRiZziiX-chan

sin más me despido agradeciendo a todos por sus reviews y sus comentarios

Pau-chan22 te agradezco me ayudaron mucho tus respuestas xD!!

_Hatake Nabiki_: estuviste cerca xD! pero no fue a buscar a Kabuto sino a Madara

LokiTah-Himeh


	8. Mi amor

**Holaz, kume se qe debi actualizar ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo, por eso lo subi hoy, espero les guste; los 7 primeros capitulos eran para llegar a la trama principal, jeje..**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi-sama pero la historia si es mia**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**-**

**-**

"_**Respirar, no puedo…. Tu ausencia me aturde… segundos… cambios… razones… tu sonrisa.. tu mirada… decirte te quiero..**_

_**Tan solo te extraño… **__**estás lejos de mí.. y… yo.. derrotado…"**_

**_"Veo todo negro, te busco a ti y a nuestro amor pero no te encuentro, me haces falta..._**

**_extraño mirarte y decirte te quiero.. soledad... no la quiero... quiero estar a tu lado..."_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Los integrantes del equipo Kakashi estaban entrenando como todos los días.

-Kakashi-sama-

-¿He?-

-La gondaime necesita hablar con Uchiha Sasuke-

-Hai-

-Usted también tiene que asistir, es urgente-

-*-

*-

-

-Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi, Hitaru Sumiko; los tres han estado fuera de la Aldea sin autorización, por ello Sasuke trabajaras sin dinero a cambio, harás más misiones de lo normal por un determinado tiempo, ¿Kakashi estas de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Sumiko tu tenías permiso del tercero para deambular sin problemas, sin embargo, por cómplice se te niega la libertad de salir a las afueras de la Aldea por 6 meses e Itachi tu petición ha sido transferida, al no saber tus intenciones serás interrogado por Ibiki-san por el tiempo que él crea conveniente. Si no se encuentran pruebas en contra podrás regresar, bajo vigilancia, al igual que pagaras condena y más condiciones que se establecerán luego debido al caso. Por mientras estarás vigilado por AMBUS las 24 horas del día, eso es todo retírense-

Los días pasaron; a Itachi no se le encontró ninguna intención de plagio contra Konoha; por ello, paga condena igual que Sasuke, claro esta que va ser mucha más larga, se le otorgo un equipo con el cual hacer sus misiones, hace poco habían promovido a Neji a los AMBUS, y se les designo a ambos en el mismo equipo acompañados de otros dos, y tal como dijo completa vigilancia.

-

-

**3 meses después…**

_**En la mañana…**_

-¿Saben el plan?-

-Haii-

-mañana en la noche empezaremos con el designio, más les vale no equivocarse o yo mismo los matare-

* * *

-Shizune-sempai ¿Qué paso con mis exámenes?-

-Sakura siéntate, esto es grave-

-Dí-game por fa-vor, me esta asustando, ¿que pa-so?

-Estas embarazada tienes 3 meses casi 4, "el hinchazón de tu abdomen" no era por alguna enfermedad como pretendíamos sino es un bebe, ¿Sakura… es Sasuke el padre?-

La pelirosa bajo la mirada, estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia no podía creerlo, con las justas el Uchiha la aceptaba a ella, ¿podría aceptar a ese ser que venía en camino?

-Nani…yo.. yo..no puedo…estarlo…- comenzó a sollozar y corrió hacia un parque, lloro casi por una hora, se dirigió a su departamento.

Tomo un baño caliente, salio rápido por que tocaban la puerta, desde el cuarto escuchaba

-Sakura, frentona abre soy yo-

-ya voy Ino-cerda- abrió y se encontró con 4 kunoichis

-Hinata, Temari-san, Ten Ten, Ino pasen-

Las jóvenes se sentaron y se echaron en su cama. Comieron y conversaron hasta ver como de la nada de los ojos jades de Sakura brotaban lágrimas que hacían su recorrido desde ellos hasta sus mejillas perdiéndose en el aire hasta la cama

-¿Sa-kura-san que pasa?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Confía en nosotras- dijo Temari

-Hai- asintieron las otras, mientras su amiga rubia la abrazaba

* * *

-------------------------

En un bar se encontraban Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Itachi, Kakashi y Sai.

-Eh, Neji ¿Cómo vas con Ten-Ten?- pregunto Kiba

-Que te importa- cortante

-Hmp! Y tu Naruto?-

-Etto…yo… Hinata-chan…-

-Que Hinata-sama ¿que?- articulo un celoso Neji

-Nada…nada… jeje _"T.T Neji me va matar si le digo que me gusta Hinata…"-_

Conversaban y bebían amenamente a cerca de diversos temas, Kakashi e Itachi hablaban de otras cosas [El sensei estaba

contando de que trata el paraíso Icha Icha]

* * *

-------------------------

-Sakura que te pasa habla-

-chicas… estoy embarazada… tengo 3 meses…-

-¡¡Nani!!- dijeron todas al unísono

-Qué rayos Sakura ¿es de Sasuke?- pregunto la mujer de ojos color aqua

-Si…- Ellas estaban boca abiertas y ella se estaba calmando

-Tienes que decírselo rápido- dijo la castaña

-¿Ustedes creen?-

-Sí, Sakura-san el aceptara a ese niño, no te preocupes-

Después de discutir ese tema pasaron a otro.

-Hmm..chicas.. me caso en 8 meses…-

-¡¡Nani!!- todas al unísono nuevamente

-Hyashi-sama le dijo a Neji que debía casarse pronto y el me lo propuso ayer...- dijo tímidamente

-¡¡Oh!! ¿Y como fue?....-

* * *

-------------------------

-Eh, Neji ¿y no vas a contar la buena noticia?- dijo el enérgico Rock Lee a quien Neji fulmino con la mirada, Lee paso saliva con dolor al ver la mirada penetrante del castaño en el.

-¿Qué noticia?- dijo Kiba

-Hmp!-

-Vamos cuenta dattebayo-

-Que problemático-

-Me caso en 8 meses lo demás no les incumbe-

-ne nee ¿con quien?-

-Con Ten Ten, me voy-

* * *

-Juugo-san, Suigetsu y Karin suspenderemos el plan por algunos meses, al parecer nuestra querida Sakura está embarazada, dejaremos que el niño este cerca de su nacimiento, todo será más fácil…. Mi plan por fin se dará exitosamente-

* * *

-Hai-

En la mañana estaba en su casa, estaba a punto de salir a entrenar cuando sintió unos kunais traspasar por su ventana, los esquivo y se puso en posición de defensa.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?-

No hubo respuesta alguna, ni nuevos indicios, todo se calmo

Preocupada y tarde para su entrenamiento salió de su casa cautelosamente a fin de llegar antes que Naruto para hablar con el Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke-kun konichiwa-

-Hmp...- la miro y viro su rostro

-uhmm.. yo…etto…necesitamos hablar-

-¿de que?- Al no oír explicación ni respuesta se desespero –Responde-

-Sasuke… yo… estoy… esperando un hijo… tuyo…- comenzó a sollozar, él de lejos pudo ver al rubio, paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella y el otro por su espalda y salto a los árboles, corrió fundiéndose en el bosque, en total silencio, ella se aferro a su aori sosteniéndolo con fuerza y apoyando su cabeza en su torso, llorando y llorando sin cesar.

Ya lejos, la bajo. La miro y ella bajo la mirada, era tan frágil…tan vulnerable. Se sentía observada por los ojos indescriptibles color negro noche.

-Sasuke..yo.. lo siento… si tu no quieres…aceptarlo..-

-Sakura mírame- la interrumpió y poso su mano en su mentón y levanto su rostro con delicadeza- es mi hijo, no va quedar desahuciado, ni tú tampoco-

-yo..- se aferro nuevamente a su aori

-no llores tonta… eres una molestia-

Aun con esas palabras se sentía bien él los había aceptado yacían ahí parados en un merecido silencio.

El estaba concentrado en abrazándola por la cintura tanto había cambiado con ella, donde cuernos había quedado su orgullo. En camino venía su primogénito. Era su sangre, ese inaudito placer se había convertido en paternidad, estaba confundido, todo había pasado tan rápido.

El se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, un casto pero tierno beso.

-¿Cuántos… meses... de embarazo…?-

-3… mañana serán 4…-

El le sonrió de medio lado y acaricio suavemente su abdomen.

**

* * *

**

4 meses después…

_**En la mañana…**_

-¿Saben el plan?-

-Haii-

-En la noche empezaremos con el designio, más les vale no equivocarse o yo mismo los matare-

-----------------------------

* * *

Estuvieron entrenando en el mismo lugar de siempre, al terminar Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a casa, ella no entrenaba pero acompañaba a sus compañeros y a su sensei, pues ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo. La 5ta había llamado al Uchiha, al parecer se iba en una misión de 2 días fuera de la aldea.

Sumiko e Itachi hasta ahora no se hablaban, la joven decidió quedarse hasta que el hijo de Sakura naciera, ella vivía con Sakura en su departamento cuidándola también.

En la noche con la satisfacción de que era aceptada ella como su hijo, quedo sumida profundamente en sueños, anhelaba tener a ese pequeño en brazos, se preguntaba como sería ¿se parecería a su padre? la madrina del pequeño les había dicho antes que iba ser un niño, el padrino era el rubio más feliz por el nacimiento del retoño de su mejor amigo. Un extraño entro a su habitación por la ventana que ella había dejado semi-abierta.

Le puso un trapo en su nariz y boca, tenía adormecedor, ella abrió los ojos y los cerro rápidamente por el somnífero.

El extraño la cargo y se la llevo lejos de la aldea junto a sus tres secuaces.

-No podemos matarla ¿y ya?- pregunto la déspota mujer

-No, Sasuke-kun y el kyubi vendrán por ella ahí los mataremos-

-Oh, Kabuto-san por eso querías a la chica esta-

-Sí Suigetsu, ella será testigo de la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo. A parte de poseer a un Uchiha en ella-

* * *

------------------------

-Tsunade-sama no encontramos nada más que gotas de somníferos en la habitación de Sakura Haruno- testifico un AMBU

-Mande a traer a dos equipos AMBUS-

-Vayan a las fronteras y a todos los pueblos cerca y busquen a la joven, investiguen, y manténganlos vigilados que no peleen, salgan hoy mismo-

-Hai-

* * *

-------------------------

-Naruto no es tan simple como tu dices, ya mande 2 equipos de búsqueda solo tenemos que esperar, yo la quiero como tú pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento y tú tampoco hasta que Sasuke vuelva, al menos para formar un equipo de ayuda-

-Tsunade-sama están al norte, pero se mueven rápido, dos AMBUS han sido asesinados, informaciones dice que son 4 más la joven y entre ellos van los fugados, los mismos que mataron en las aldeas a 8 personas-

-Hai, sigan con el informe-

-Naruto estamos trabajando hay que esperar que llegue Sasuke hasta noche, hay comenzaremos a movernos, por mientras reúne a todos los ninjas que necesites-

-Hai- el rubio salió eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y Sasuke regresaría por lo menos hasta las 7 sin perder tiempo, busco a algunos de su equipo con el cual fueron en busca del Uchiha hace unos años atrás y a otros más.

Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sai y Rock Lee iban hacer 8 en búsqueda de la pelirosa.

El Uchiha llego a la ciudad, vio mucho movimiento y se dirigió donde la gondaime ha dar su informe de su misión. Al llegar al edificio vio correr a Shizune y atrás de ella a Kakashi, buscaban información desesperadamente, AMBUS pasaban y pasaban notificando hechos al parecer de una emergencia.

-Tsunade-sama acabo de llegar-

-Uchiha Sasuke hay una emergencia y lo siento pero tendrás que asistir sin perder tiempo-

-Hmp… que clase de emergencia-

-Como lo quieras ver tú… ya que eres el implicado- Lo miro, calculaba las palabras con mesura- Uchiha Sakura ha sido secuestrada, como sabrás en una semana ella cumple 9 meses, en estos momentos el niño como ella están en peligro, ¿sabes ahora la emergencia? Estoy desesperada, es como mi hija, ya mande hacer un equipo de 8 personas, te están esperando en las puertas para partir-

El azabache parecía haber perdido la cordura, estaba desesperado había perdido a las dos personas que amaba, necesitaba encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Hay otra información, por donde comenzaremos a buscar?-

-Por la zona norte, al parecer son los mismos buscados de la misión que hicieron en parejas en zonas claves, Sasuke… trae a Sakura y a tu hijo lo más pronto posible, manténgame al tanto de todo-

En un Pof, Sasuke desapareció, no había tiempo que perder, en su mente veía a Sakura reír, cuando sintió la primera patadita de su hijo, se acordó de las veces que acercaba su oído al vientre de ella para sentir a su pequeño amor, las noches que pasaba al lado de ella y despertaba temprano a mimarla mientras ella dormía, pensaba en lo que había cambiado por causa de ella… Se acordaba de su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que no había visto nunca antes, sus mejillas color carmesí, sus labios finos y rosados. De su redondito abdomen, de sus antojos por la noche… de todo… le hacía tanta falta no verla y saber que un paso en falso podría ser su perdición.

-Naruto, dobe nos vamos ahora mismo-

-Sí, ya está el equipo completo… la traeremos teme- Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a andar con rapidez en fila india con las ubicaciones que el estratega ya había planteado. Su táctica era como la primera, para prevenir ataques o emboscadas y poder atacar.

* * *

-----------------------

Entraron a una cabaña, donde pasarían la noche… pusieron a la pelirosa en una cama y la encerraron en la habitación, ella despertó vio un ambiente desconocido, se levanto con dificultad y camino hasta la puerta, manipulo la manija y nada, no se abría estaba cerrada por afuera, desesperada, miro por la ventana, tenia unas rejas negras, se veía el cielo negro… y la luna parecía que lloraba con ella.. imposible que pase por ahí con tremenda barrigaza, trato de abrir las barras con sus dos manos pero al parecer la habitación estaba rodeada por chacra o una barrera. Comenzó a sollozar y a gritar, en un susurro se dio ánimos a ella y a su bebe.

-mi amor, no te preocupes ¿si?, mami esta bien y tu también vas estarlo. Talvez tu padre nos este buscando… con tu padrino-

Por fin la puerta se abrió…

-Sakura-san veo que ya despertaste, te traigo tu cena- entro el hombre de pelo gris y gafas, ella lo vio con temor… y a la vez con odio

-¡¡Lárgate no necesito nada de un traidor Kabuto!!-

-Veo que no estás de buen humor, recuerda que tu hijo necesita comer o podría…- se acerco a ella con la bandeja en manos, la puso en la cama y se paro derecho delante de ella, observando su barriga.

-¡¡Cállate!!- metió su puño, con su fuerza implacable en el abdomen del peligris, y lo hizo volar hasta cerca de la puerta, golpeando toda su espalda en la pared.

-Te vas arrepentir de lo que has hecho zorra- se paro y salio de la habitación.

Ella adentro llorando y llorando, cuando se dio cuenta tenía hambre, procuró ver si la comida estaba envenenada, al no ver nada sospechoso la comió por el bien de su hijo, también dejo de llorar.

Se acostó a dormir entre sollozos… y recuerdos susurro el nombre de su amado

-Sasuke-kun…-

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo…

Ya habían pasado 3 días, los dolores infernales que tenía, se doblaba de dolor, sus raptores no la ayudaban en nada, con las justas un día entro Kabuto y le inyecto un sedante para que pueda descansar y deje de gritar. Sudaba frío, lloraba y lloraba… extrañaba a sus amigos y a su "enamorado". Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Exhausta por los dolores se recostó en la cama, la puerta se abrió…

-Zorra, ahorita no hay nadie, si te mato, nadie se daría cuenta y me quedaría con el Uchiha, es que es tan lindo demasiado como para estar con un poca cosa como tú, el necesita una verdadera mujer no a una basura con un bastardo- miro de pies a cabeza a la pelirosa

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo y se puso de pie, se acerco con mesura a la mujer cuando le iba implantar el golpe, alguien grito abajo; la mujer salio rápidamente del cuarto dejándola sola otra vez.

--------------------------

* * *

-Sasuke ya van tres días y no aparece Sakura-chian- reclamaba el rubio, intentando apresurar al estratega y al Uchiha en las probabilidades de encontrarla.

-dobe, ¡¡estamos buscándola!!, necesito encontrarla antes que sea tarde..- dijo un hastiado azabache

-Que problemático… ya les dije la estrategia-

-La encontraremos… ya fuimos a tres pueblos y nada, nos separaremos para buscarla cada equipo se llevara a un insecto y por ahí nos comunicaremos. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru estarán en un equipo y Kiba, Lee, Neji y yo en otro-

-Hai-

Se separaron dos días se pasaron buscándola, el sabía que ella no estaba bien… una parte de él le decía que no iba a perderla como a su familia, que el no iba permitirlo, la iba defender con su vida, no podía vivir con el remordimiento que le pase algo a ella.

Ese día Tsunade, había mandado a Kakashi junto con Shizune para ayudar en caso de complicaciones con su embarazo… ambos fueron juntos con el equipo de Naruto.

------------------------------

* * *

Eso era agua… sangre… iba a dar a luz… no estaba preparada ni en las condiciones… todas sus sábanas estaban rojas, gritaba… pedía ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba, gemía de dolor, gemidos de suplicios, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y talvez a su hijo… lloraba, clamaba ayuda, gritaba y gritaba… el dolor era intolerable, se arqueaba de dolor… sangre, más sangre… gritaba más fuerte… ninguno de sus transgresores aparecían… empezaba a perder el conocimiento… lo único que veía era la sangre… luchaba por estar despierta…

El peligris abre la puerta de la casa y al escuchar tales gritos se asusta, ella estaba dando a luz…

-Tira de imbéciles, esta dando a luz porque mierda no están allá, pueden estarse muriendo, se supone que necesitamos al niño vivo-

Subió corriendo con agua caliente y lo necesario para que el niño nazca, gracias que estaba precavido, tenía todos los instrumentos…

La vio a punto de perder el conocimiento, demasiada sangre, podría morir… Se percato de que estuviera todo en orden con el bebe y por cesárea lo saco, suturo la herida de ella, al parecer ella no viviría más de 48 horas…

Los 6 ninjas de Konoha llegaron a una cabaña, en un par de segundos interrumpieron en la casa, escucharon a un bebe llorar, podía ser su hijo… su primogénito… Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron peleando con los 3 secuaces: Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin.

Los otros 3 subieron a la segunda planta con rapidez podría ser fatal demorarse y encontrarla…

Vieron a Sakura… ¿dormida?, las sabanas rojas.. se asustaron… no encontraron ni al niño ni a Kabuto, Sasuke comenzó a correr por todas las habitaciones y Kakashi con Shizune se quedaron atendiendo a Sakura.

Abrió la primera puerta, sin éxito, la segunda… tercera… Cuarta y nada comenzaba a desesperarse…

Abrió la quinta con determinación::

-¡¡Dame a mi hijo bastardo!!- grito prendiendo su sharingan

-¡¡Oh!! Sasuke-san lo siento… no puedo- tenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos…

-Hmp!!- corrió hasta abalanzarse con sensatez de no lastimar a su hijo que el tenía en brazos.

El intruso salto por la ventana, corriendo por el bosque y el Uchiha tras de el…

* * *

-----------------------

-Shizune ¿esta bien?- pregunto el sensei

-Amor… ella perdió mucha sangre… a parte de las condiciones deplorables en la que dio a luz… no se si todavía… podrá salvarse- la mujer comenzó a llorar –necesitamos llevarla a Konoha lo más rápido posible para que Tsunade-sama pueda ayudarla… si nos demoramos… podría ser demasiado tarde… cure su herida del abdomen pero… perdió demasiada sangre… demasiada…-

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru subieron rápidamente sus oponentes no habían sido nada fáciles pero lo hicieron lo más rápido posible para poder subir ayudar a los demás.

-Shizune-nechan ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? Y ¿Sakura-chan está bien?-

-No lo se Naruto, estaba buscando a Kabuto, deben estar peleando; ve… y lleva a Konoha al niño lo más rápido posible-

-¡¡Ya dio a luz!! Dattebayo-

-Naruto no pierdas tiempo, ve tras Sasuke-

-Hai..!!- salio corriendo hacia las otras habitaciones

-Shikamaru, Sai, tenemos que llevar a Sakura a Konoha ya mismo, ella no esta estable-

-Hai- dijieron ambos jóvenes al unísono

Por suerte, en menos de un día podrían llegar a la ciudad. La acomodaron en una tablilla a fin de que no se abra su herida, ni pierda más sangre y comenzaron su retorno.

El segundo equipo se iba encargar de encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

-----------------------

Sasuke corría rápido… tenía que alcanzar a Kabuto y a su hijo…

-Sasuke-teme, espérame-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ayudarte…-

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?, no podré verla a la cara si no recupero a nuestro hijo…-

-Sasuke… ella no está estable fue lo que dijo Shizune-nechan, dijo que había perdido mucha sangre-

En sus ojos del azabache, se veía odio… rencor, aborrecimiento, estaba cegándose de odio al dolor, no quería volver a sentir lo que es la soledad, apresuraron el paso.

Cuando casi lo alcanzaron hubo una explosión delante de ellos, con prudencia pasaron evitando cualquier trampa, siguieron tras de él…

Escucho el llanto de su hijo, su corazón desbordaba de emoción… Al estar frente a frente, tenían que luchar con Kabuto sin lastimar a su hijo… eso si que era peligroso… debía medir su fuerza y su odio…

-----------------------

* * *

-Tsunade-sama Sakura esta grave en el hospital- Entro a la oficina de la gondaime sin tocar ni nada.

Las dos kunoichis salieron caminando rápido o mejor dicho corriendo de la oficina hasta el hospital…

Entraron a la habitación, afuera de ella se encontraban Ino y Hinata.

-Perdió sangre, la encontramos en circunstancias deplorables, y con la herida mal suturada. Sasuke y Naruto van tras el bebe-tomo aire –hay probabilidades de que el niño también se haya visto en problemas por la demora del parto, ella no a recuperado la conciencia aún, le puse un respirador artificial porque sus pulmones no recibían suficiente aire-

-Hai, gracias Shizune-

Comenzó a examinarla, luego de media hora salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, eso significaba dos cosas: estaba muy delicada o ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tsunade-sama ¿como esta?-

-Bueno…-

-----------------------

* * *

Una pelea comenzaba…

-Naruto, en el primer ataque cojes a mi hijo, y te alejas no quiero que se dañe con ningún ataque-

-Hai-

Comenzaron… Kabuto tiro unos cuchillos médicos hacia los dos ninjas, estos los esquivaron con facilidad..

Por atrás en el primer descuido, Shino se acerco y le quito al bebe lo cargo con delicadeza y se lo dio a Sai y Neji para que lo llevaran a la aldea lo más rápido posible, este hizo dos aves y se fueron volando.

Atrás de Kabuto aparecieron 2 ninjas más y un perro.

Kiba, Rock Lee y Akamaru iban a darle una golpiza cuando aparecieron otra vez sus tres secuaces de la cabaña, con el sello ahora de Kabuto y todo su cuerpo con marcas negras.

Sasuke reconoció fácilmente el sello, pero con el número de personas iban a salir victoriosos.

Ahora ya no estaba su hijo así que podría desquitar su odio con el causante de todo el revuelo.

* * *

**uhmmm este capitulo me quedo muy largo, en fin**

**espero les guste para la proxima semana se viene**

**el final de la pelea de Kabuto, y **

**como estara Sakura.. **

**-**

**También quiero contarles que subi mi segundo fic**

**Moriria por ti**

**pasense y leanlo si? xD!**

**nee, cuidense nos vemos**

**y dejen sus comentarios xD!**

**LokitaH-Himeh n.n**


	9. Recuerdos

_**H0laz... n.n!! ¿Como están??? Espero que bien y aqui esta el capi 9 !!!**_

**_nee, ya casi está por el final no falta mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo se los agradezco mucho ! _**

**_nee sin mas los dejo leer_**

**_Disclaimmer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Masashi-sama, la historia si es mia con el unico fin de recreacionar_**

**-s2.s2.s2.s2- _Esto es lo que Sakura piensa o lo que le pasa inconcientemente_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX**

"_**Recuerdos"**_

_Comenzó a examinarla, luego de media hora salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, eso significaba dos cosas: estaba muy delicada o ya era demasiado tarde._

_-Tsunade-sama ¿como esta?- _

_-Bueno…-_

*

-*

-Ino, Hinata… Sakura está muy delicada, demasiado… ella está en coma… perdió demasiada sangre… tendremos que esperar unos días para ver como evoluciona- dijo en un tono deplorable, se notaba que estaba completamente destrozada.

Sus amigas comenzaron a llorar. La 5ta fue a su oficina.

* * *

-----------------------

-Tsunade-sama llego el niño, se encuentra en pediatría con Shizune-sensei- aviso Ino más calmada

-Hai- la rubia se paro de su asiento y camino rápidamente al hospital, sus ojos estaban hinchados por lo que había estado sollozando.

Reviso al niño y lo dejo en una incubadora, no tenía nada grave pero había que hacerle unas pruebas, a parte de estar muy chiquito para tremendos samacones que le habían dado y también necesitaba amamantarse.

Ino que era enfermera, se quedo cuidándolo junto a Hinata.

-Hinata, se parece mucho a él ¿no crees?-

-Sí, aunque sus rasgos debajo de sus ojitos se parecen a los de Sakura…-

-Sí tienes razón Ino-

El bebe estaba durmiendo dentro del pequeño vidrio, no sabía lo que sus padres estaban sufriendo en ese momento…

En el otro lado del hospital una pelirosa yacía en una cama tapada con una sábana blanca hasta debajo de su cuello.

*****

**-s2.s2.s2.s2-**

*****

**Inner-Sakura: Sakura despierta despierta**

La joven lloraba en una esquina rodeada de un paisaje negro y flores de cerezo caídas… y marchitándose en el piso.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas, tomo una flor que caía de un árbol grande color rosa, como su cabello.

Admiro la pequeña flor que estaba en la palma de su mano, está se marchito rápido, lágrimas caían por su rostro…

Pronuncio el nombre de su amado en un susurro… acaricio su vientre… más lágrimas caían al piso…

-Sakura…- Oyó su nombre tal vez producto a su imaginación, la voz se parecía a la del azabache… y luego oyó el llanto de un bebe…

Miro en todas las direcciones y nada

-Sakura…- escucho una voz resquebrajarse, era de Ino…

*****

**-s2.s2.s2.s2-**

*****

-¡¡Cuidado Sasuke!!- grito su amigo

El golpe lo sacudió desde el aire estampándolo con el piso.

-Karin no pierdas tiempo, ve tras el niño- grito Kabuto

-¡¡Tu no te vas a ninguna parte!!- grito furioso, prendiendo su sharingan y esté ya no tenía sus tres comitas ahora estaban juntos [así como el de Kakashi], podía ver perfectamente bien todos los ataques.

Naruto se abalanzo a la mujer.

Su enemigo del pelinegro tenía ya todo su cuerpo cubierto por rayas negras que en un segundo cambiaron por un aspecto terrorífico, tenía garras y 2 brazos más, en su frente ojo más y su piel era tercia y gris. Algo espeluznante.

Se abalanzaron del uno al otro.

-Chidori Nagashi-

-Shenjei No Jutsu-

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso tras una explosión, Kabuto regreso a su estado normal, inconciente…

Sasuke, con esfuerzo se levanto jadeando… Segundos más tarde Shino y Kiba estaban a su lado.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- Observaron con preocupación a todos lados, no habían rastros de él…

Caminaron en dirección al bosque por donde habían partido Neji con Sai.

Lo encontraron recostado en un árbol con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba cansado, su respiración era agitada.

Sasuke se recostó junto a él, descansaron toda la noche y se recuperaron para a primera hora partir a la aldea.

Ocho horas de viaje sin parar y aumentando la velocidad de vez en cuando. Todos sabían lo que sentía Sasuke aunque ni el mostrara ninguna expresión.

Ni bien llegaron los dos ninjas a cargo de la puerta, avisaron al azabache que tenía que presentarse de emergencia con la gondaime. Este sin perder tiempo desapareció en un Pof apareciendo tras la puerta del hospital.

Llego y se acerco a la primera enfermera, al decirle esta la información, camino por el pasillo blanco del hospital.

Abrió la perilla para encontrarse con su amada, la vio tapada por la manta blanca, con su rostro pálido, se veía tan frágil.

Se acerco con mesura a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios. Sin darse cuenta e involuntariamente… una lágrima callo en las sábanas.

-Sakura… si yo… te hubiera protegido…- susurro

Agarro con fuerza las sábanas. Respiro hondo…

_**//Pov's Sasuke//**_

_-__Te falle, Sakura… verte en esa cama, y todo por no poder proteger lo que más amo… ni a ti ni a mi hijo… nisiquiera pude salvar a mi familia._

_Me odio y eso me carcome por dentro… solo pensar el daño que te hecho a sido para darme cuenta de la poca cosa que soy… un Uchiha… ja…¡¡como si eso protegiera lo que quiero!!_

_Como veré a nuestro hijo… ¡¡no tengo nisiquiera la cara para verlo!!... te falle a ti y a él… ¿Se parecerá a ti? O ¿será un estorbo como yo?- Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y paro al tocar la sabana._

_**//**__**Fin Pov's Sasuke//**_

Salio de la habitación, más triste que nunca

-Sasuke…-

-No digas nada Itachi, acompañame a ver a mi hijo…-

-Claro..-

Se encaminaron a pediatría, vieron a Ino al costado de una incubadora, se acerco lentamente.

Itachi se paro decidió dejarlo solo.

-Ino ¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo al fin con calma, lejos aún de donde se encontraba el bebe.

-Esta bien… Sasuke-kun… pero permanecerá por un tiempo aquí ¿quieres cargarlo?-

-No… yo... no-

-Vamos es tan lindo…- Levanto con cuidado al niño y lo alzo para que el lo viera.

Era tan pequeñito… apenas unos cabellitos color negro, sus ojitos negros como los de él... color noche y con la misma forma que los de él, tenía rasguitos debajo de sus ojos chiquitos se parecían a los de ella.

Ella lo acomodo en los brazos del nuevo padre y él lo observo con detenimiento. Sonrió al verlo tan cerca y tan vulnerable como ella… como su madre, el bebe bostezo y se movió un poquito, cerro sus ojitos despacito para quedarse dormidito en brazos de su papi…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿crees que ella despertara? Me gustaría verla feliz con su hijo en brazos-

-Ino, yo se que ella va despertar… -

-Tienes razón, tenemos que ser fuertes- ofreció una sonrisa pero tenia sus ojos cristalinos al parecer iba llorar

-Sabes… es muy lindo…-

Sasuke se veía muy tierno con su hijo en brazos.

Lo tuvo en brazos hasta que llego Tsunade y pidió hablar con él.

Se alejaron hasta salir del hospital.

-Sasuke… Sakura no esta bien…-

-¿Se va salvar no?- La interrumpió

-Sasuke.. ella no esta estable, esta en coma… no podemos hacer nada más solo esperar a que ella despierte de ese estado-

-Usted tiene que salvarla, es la mejor kunoichi y mejor doctora- dijo cortante y espetulante

-Yo no puedo hacer más nada, yo también estoy destrozada, y recupérate rápido por tu hijo, él más que nadie te va necesitar-

La mujer que segundos antes estaba recostada en una baranda, se levanto y camino alejándose del hospital y del Uchiha menor.

Sasuke reacciono y se fue a su casa. Estaba sucio aún por las dos misiones. Llego y se fue directo a darse una ducha fría. Al salir se recostó en su cama aún con la toalla puesta en su cintura.

Pensó un rato y se cambio. Salio para el hospital al llegar vio como curaban a Shino y Kiba, Naruto se recuperaba rápido así que no se preocupo por él.

Fue a ver a su hijo y vio a Naruto haciéndoles caras graciosas a través del vidrio.

Se acerco a ellos dos, miro a su pequeño retoño y vio que este alzo sus manitas y sus piecitos.

Lo observo un rato para luego retirarse a ver a su pelirosa a su cuarto.

-Sasuke necesitamos hablar- dijo su hermano mayor

-Vamos afuera-

Ya afuera

-Sasuke, estoy preocupado por ti, a penas comes y solo andas aquí en el hospital; creo que necesitas descansar un poco-

-No puedo Itachi, no puedo volver alejarme de ellos, tengo que protegerlos…-

-Lo se, pero eso no significa que te prives de todo, dale tiempo al tiempo-

-Gracias por todo- se dieron un corto abrazo y el Uchiha menor ingreso nuevamente al hospital

Abrió la puerta y se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la él. Entrecerró sus ojos y apoyo sus codos en la cama, paso su otra mano en su cabello y se quedo así por un rato.

Pasaron días, semanas y él seguía yendo al hospital todos los días a ver a su _familia_.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y ella aún no despertaba…

No le daban aún a su bebe porque tenía que amamantarse, cosa que el no podría hacer. Ya le había puesto nombre, el niño se llamaba Kyosuke Uchiha Haruno. Eso habían acordado antes de sus cinco meses de embarazo.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Estaban acostados__ en una arboleda_

_-Nee, Sasuke-kun…. ¿quieres que sea hombre o mujer?-_

_-¿No es muy pronto?... eres una molestia…-_

_-Vamos dime…-_

_-Niño-_

_-¿y como se llamaría?-_

_-No lo se…-_

_-Me gusta Kyosuke…-_

_-Si me gusta…- Se acerco y atrapo los labios rosados de ella entre los suyos._

_**//**__**Fin Flash Back//**_

La extrañaba tanto, pensaba en ella en todo momento y su hijo lo hacía recordarla aún más… cargaba a su hijo, le encantaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y tenerlo ahí hasta que se durmiera, era un buen padre nadie lo negaba, serio pero ahí estaba al lado de su familia sin despegarse ni un segundo.

Kyosuke ya se había quedado dormidito, lo dejo en pediatría con Ino y fue a ver a Sakura, ese día le había llevado una rosa blanca, la dejo en la mesita de noche y se sentó. Le agarro su mano y la entrelazo con la de él, dio un beso en su frente. Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que su mano era estrujada por la de ella. Se sorprendió mucho…

_-Sakura…- susurro –no nos dejes mi amor… nuestro hijo es hermoso sabes… se parece tanto a los dos… __te necesito junto a mí…-_

Sintió que su mano era estrujada aún más fuerte…

_-Sakura… despierta… eres una molestia… necesito que estés junto a mí…-_

*****

**-s2.s2.s2.s2-**

*****

No había sentido el tiempo que había estado sentada ahí en medio de la nada, alrededor de varias flores marchitadas…

Abrió sus ojos y se seco las lágrimas que rondaban por sus mejillas. Se paro no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí; al pararse se mareo y volvió a caer, escucho a Sasuke decir _que su hijo se pareció a ellos dos_, se emociono y se volvió a parar, rápidamente vio a ese árbol, en una de sus ramas una pequeña flor nacía…

*****

**-s2.s2.s2.s2-**

*****

La pelirosa abrió sus orbes verdes y se encontré con los negros afilados del joven.

-Sakura…- sorprendido por ver lo acontecido. Ella lo miro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos…

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!! Sakura despertó..- Salio a buscar a la 5ta

-Necesitamos examinarla- dijo y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación

Poco tiempo después ella volvió abrir sus ojos… Se veía confundida…

-Sakura… por fin despertaste- dijo la rubia

-Hmp..! ya era hora-

-¿Ustedes quienes son?-

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa…

* * *

_**nee, espero les haya gustado **_

**_uhmmm kume está semana no tuve mucho tiempo_**

**_por eso esta cortísimo, pero es que en el colegio me explotan a full xD!_**

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**Pau-chan22**: **_nee, manitah aqi t traigo lo qe pediste saber a quien se parece Kyosuke-chan_**

**Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO**: _Les recomiendo el fanfic de esta amiga **"separados x el destino, unidos x el amor" **esta bueniZimo_

**Megumi-chan: _nee ya lei tu capi.. kume nueamente xD! y espero nuevo chap!_**

**Anddrea-Uchiiha**: _**Gracias por todo, y por leer mi fic n.n!**_

**setsuna17:_ Graxiaz por todo tambien, wuh unas de las primeras en leer mi fic!_**

**Crystal Butterfly 92** : **_graxiaz por seguir mi fic capítulo a capítulo n.n!  
_**

**UCHIHAOBITO9**: **_siPp muerte a Kabuto y a Hebi!! hahaha xD! i más a Karin xD!_**

* * *

**_hmMm me olvidabaaaaaaaa de algo importante_**

**_Hatake Kakashi esta vivoooooooooooooooo wuuuh !! xD!_**

**_nee, eso es todo agradezco tambien a los demas que me comentaron y _**

**_sigan dejandome sus reviews que me insitan a seguir con la hist0ria_**

**_LokiTah-Himeh_**


	10. Recordandote

****

Holaz!!! ¿cómo estan? !! espero que bien!!

aqui les traigo el capitulo 10!! espero les guste y solo faltan 2 capitulos más!!

sí si.. en uno se hablara sobre la vida de Sasuke, Sakura y Kyosuke-chan, y el NaruHina

En el otro será NejiTen y el Shikatema

Sin más los dejo leer y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo historia como yo escribiendola n.n!!

Disclaimmer:: los personajes no son míos son de Masashi-sama !! [antes lo odiaba, despues lo ame porque revivió a Kakashi y ahora le tengo un pokito de colera x hacer 6to a Danzou hahaha xD!!]

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**-**

"_**Extraño mirarte, me haces falta… Sakura… **_

_**tu ausencia me aturde**_

_**Me deja sin voz, ¡estoy solo!, te quiero…**__** te necesito junto a mí"**_

"_**Estoy aquí al costado de este árbol, pensando en ti**_

_**Soledad.. no la quiero.. te quiero a ti**_

_**¡Quiero estar a tu lado Sasuke!"**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_La pelirosa abrió sus orbes verdes y se encontró con los negros afilados del joven._

_-Sakura…- sorprendido por ver lo acontecido. Ella lo miro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos…_

_-¡¡Tsunade-sama!! Sakura despertó..- Salio a buscar a la 5ta_

_-Necesitamos examinarla- dijo y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación_

_Poco tiempo después ella volvió abrir sus ojos… Se veía confundida…_

_-Sakura… por fin despertaste- dijo la rubia_

_-Hmp..! ya era hora-_

_-¿Ustedes quienes son?-_

_Ambos la miraron con sorpresa…_

_-_

_*****_

_-_

-Sakura…- susurro –Tsk… eres una verdadera molestia- se puso más serio que de normal y se retiro de la habitación.

-Señora ¿Quién es el?- pregunto agarrándose la cabeza –me duele mucho la cabeza- se retorció de dolor

Le puso un anestésico, y llamo a Shizune

-Shizune esto es grave no se que pasa con ella, no debería haber tenido este problema si en sus exámenes salio bien, que los vuelvan hacer para ver si es delicado o es controlable-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- la rubia se retiro de la habitación

Se dirigió al azabache quien estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos recostado en una pared

-Uchiha Sasuke te quiero ver en mi oficina en 15 minutos-

No espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se retiro. Y así como dijo 15 minutos más tarde se encontró el Uchiha en su oficina

-Sasuke mira, como tú estoy apenada; sin embargo, ella más que nadie necesita tu apoyo no necesita tus monosílabos, así que compórtate de acuerdo a la situación- El azabache la miro con cara de desgano –En este momento le están haciendo análisis a ver si la perdida de memoria es temporal o si a sido afectada alguna parte de su cerebro, regresa en dos horas por los resultados, retírate-

-Hai-

-------------------------------------------

-Tsunade-sama mire esto por favor…-

-Llama al Uchiha-

Unos minutos después se encontraba nuevamente el azabache

-Hmp...¿Me mando a llamar?-

-Sí, ya tenemos los resultados, agraciadamente no ha sido nada grave, son efectos secundarios así como los malestares, en unos días recordara todo pero tenemos que ayudarla mucho, lo primero sería decirle sobre Kyosuke-chan para que le de lactar, claro si tu quieres, segundo necesitas conversarle acerca de tu vida, cosas claves para que ella pueda recordar-

-No, no le diga nada, deje que recuerde primero-

-Hai-

Se encaminaron al hospital, como todos los días Ino cuidaba al bebe, al enterarse que Sakura había recuperado el conocimientos se le veía más feliz. Sasuke con Tsunade se fueron directamente a pediatría, vieron al bebe; el padre primerizo cargo a su pequeño retoño en sus brazos lo miro con detenimiento sonrió para el bebe y hizo una venia a Tsunade, para que caminaran hacia la habitación de la pelirosa.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar…-

-Dime Tsunade-sama ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-El es Uchiha Sasuke y el pequeño que tiene en brazos es Kyosuke Uchiha-

La pelirosa comenzó a agarrarse con fuerza la cabeza, en su rostro se veía dolor, como si quisiera recordar algo y no pudiese.

_-Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha…Hmp- resonaba en su cabeza un llanto de bebe, veia una melena rubia y escuchaba un –nee, Sakura-chiann-, -Dobe-, -Frentona- se agarraba la cabeza más fuerte –Están problemático-, -Tsk…-, -sendero de la vida- _

El se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, ella se la estrujo inconcientemente, y comenzó a sollozar

-Yo… escucho… a un niño llorar…- se acaricio el vientre –veo… sangre… lucho… por no… perder el conocimiento…-su llanto era cada vez más recurrente

-No te desesperes Sakura, tranquila, esos son tus recuerdos e irán apareciendo lentamente, incluso a veces no los entenderás pero tienes que dar tu mayor esfuerzo para recuperarte, ¿Vale?-

-Hai- ofreció una semi sonrisa llena de dolor a la mujer de dos colitas rubias.

La dejaron durmiendo y salieron de la habitación…

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Sakura había recuperado la conciencia, tenía recuerdos borrosos y ese día iba a salir de alta, por tanto su hijo seguiría en el hospital con las visitas matutinas y diarias de su padre. Ella aún no sabia que el bebe era su hijo, desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver. Desde esa conversación el solo iba la saludaba y se retiraba de su habitación, ella se sentía culpable talvez había dicho algo que no debía, era que por algún motivo el azabache la atraía pero ella estaba confundida

-

-

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Sasuke-san ¿me puedes decir como era yo antes de perder la memoria?-_

_-Hmp…, eras muy alegre, fuerte, alumna de la gondaime, destrezas impresionantes-_

_-Ya veo, sabes…. Espero recuperarme pronto, quiero saber quienes son los se me vienen a mi cabeza en cada segundo, y dime ¿Quién es Sai?, Es algo más que un amigo para mi ¿Verdad? ¿Ese es su nombre?--_

_Sintió una punzada en el pecho, como era posible que se acordara de Sai y no de él, el hombre que estaba a su merced, lo había cambiado por el incompetente ese de compañero que estaba en su equipo, frunció el ceño, no podía creerlo, le dolía, muy en fondo le había dolido demasiado, se sentia traicionadp…_

_-Tsk… yo… tengo que irme- se paro de la silla de la que antes estuvo sentado y se retiro_

_*-*_

_Al salir se encontró con su rubio amigo_

_-nee, Sasuke, como está Sakura-chan-_

_El azabache salio y golpeo la pared con su puño haciendo una rajadura en ella. _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- grito Naruto sentándolo en una silla_

_-Sabes que me dijo, ¡que su novio era Sai!-_

_-Pero teme ella no se acuerda de nada-_

_-Me olvido, dobe; no pienso regresar por ella más, se acabo-_

_-Sasuke… tu no puedes… hacer eso-_

_-Hmp!... a que no, preferiría mil veces que me haya dicho que no me recuerda a que me diga que su enamorado es Sai- dijo frunciendo el ceño aún más_

_-Reacciona- le pego en la cabeza al azabache –ella no recuerda, aunque te duela tienes que ayudarla-_

_-Tsk...- _

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ese día ya le iban a darle de alta; Sasuke fue a recogerla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró en la habitación, salio a buscarla como no la encontró fue a pediatría, la vio junto a Ino al costado de la cuna de su hijo, ella tenia puesto un vestido rosa simple con unos encajes negros, tenía pequeñas flores de cerezo en la parte de adelante, cabello recogido; se veía muy sutil pero hermosa, sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura le había confesado a Tsunade que se le había quedado grabado en su mente la carita del bebe, se le hacia conocido. Al apuesto hombre que lo llevaba se le había hecho muy conocido, aunque no entendía por que, cada día que él la había ido a visitar, se le quedaba la intriga de por que su corazón latía tan rápido como si se le fuese a salir, sentía emoción, felicidad, y sobre todo esperaba ansiosa que el llegase.

Estaba viéndola tenía a su propio niño en sus brazos y no lo sabía, vio cuando le dio el bebe a Ino, está lo acomodo en su cuna, vio como Sakura lo miro y se desplomo poco a poco, con las justas pudo agarrarla para evitar que está caiga al piso. Paso su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro lo deslizo por su espalda, la alzo y la llevo nuevamente a la habitación, donde la tapo con las sabanas blancas.

_**//Pov's** **Sakura//**_

_-Me siento débil, puedo sentir erizarse mi piel… Sasuke mi amor te veo… mi primera vez contigo fue lo mejor, mis 9 meses de embarazo, a todos mis amigos… Soledad… Tristeza, como pude olvidarte y confundirte con Sai; lo siento… te dije que mi novio era Sai, por eso te fuiste y no regresaste…- Se sentó al costado del mismo árbol que ahora tenía ramas rosas… recuerdos, hechos se venían ha su mente, se acordaba ahora sí de todo, le dolía su cabeza, le costaba abrir sus ojos._

Se quedo con ella toda la noche en el hospital y ella no despertó. Se había quedado dormido, tenía noches de vela por cuidar a su retoñito, noches que se desvelo por ella, su amante que se fundía en un sueño profundo.

**//Fin Pov's Sakura//**

**-**

**-**

Lentamente abrió sus orbes verdes ya había amanecido, lo vio sentado a su costado, paso su mano por sus mejillas, por sus labios, por su cabello, sonrió al verlo no podía creer que al fin lo recordaba, su amante, su primer amor como podía haberlo olvidado. Le dolía la cabeza infernalmente, pero quería percatarse de que no lo había perdido, que no era una ilusión.

El sintió una mano delicada rozar con sus mejillas, disfruto ese momento y luego abrió los ojos, se combinaron otra vez el negro con el verde, sus ojos color verde jade vidriosos, la miro con detenimiento. No entendía por que ella lo acariciaba sino sabía quien era él.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –yo… yo…-

-Sakura…- susurro, se acerco y la abrazo ella le correspondió

-No puedo creer, que te haya olvidado…-

-Tsk... tonta…- Seguían abrazados el se separo de ella, la miro, se acerco cautelosamente a ella y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, esos rosados labios que tantas veces le hacían falta y extrañaba, esa era la Sakura de la que él se había enamorado, cuantas veces extraño cuando la tenía en sus brazos, cuando pasaban noches juntos, la que lo saco de esa soledad, el dulce sabor de sus labios.

El le pidió permiso para acceder completamente a su boca, ella se abrazo aún más a su cuello y lo atrajo a ella. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que se separaron. Ella le sonrió, tenía sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados.

Minutos después entro la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama ¿pueden irse ambos conmigo hoy?-

Sakura estaba media adormilada aún, no era fácil recibir tantos dolores de cabeza e impactos.

-Claro, solo necesito que firmes los documentos con Shizune y puedes llevártelos, más te vale cuidarlos-

-Hai- La rubia después de examinar a Sakura y hablar con el Uchiha se retiro.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura salio por fin cambiada de la habitación. El estaba sentado afuera del cuarto esperando que ella saliese.

-Sasuke-kun necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, lo siento… yo no pude… proteger a…-

-Ven- la interrumpió

La agarro de su mano y la guió hasta pediatría, se acerco a una de las pequeñas cunas.

-Sakura… lo siento yo no pude protegerte…- bajo la mirada, ella le agarro el mentón y él subió su mirada hacia ella, le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí... Sasuke-kun?... si yo…lo siento…-

El se acerco a una de las cunas y alzo a un bebe, pequeñito de unos tres mesecitos

-Te presento a Kyosuke Uchiha- Acomodo al bebe entre los brazos de ella. Vio como de sus ojos verdes recorrían lágrimas.

-No llores… Sakura-

-Se parece mucho a ti… es hermoso- el bebe se acomodo entre los brazos de su madre y bostezo…

-Sí… vamonos necesitas descansar- Se acerco a ella y cargo al bebe, lo tapo con su colchita.

Entre documentos, conversaciones con Tsunade y todo lo demás, se hizo las 9 de la noche.

Caminaron hacia la salida del hospital y luego se dirigieron a la gran mansión Uchiha, Itachi se había mudado a otra casa de la mansión Uchiha, tarde o temprano sabía que necesitaba dejarle espacio a su hermanito menor.

Recorrieron la casa del Uchiha, vieron su habitación del azabache y luego en la del costado una color azul con una cuna y todas las cosas del bebe.

Kyosuke se había quedado dormido, Sasuke con mesura lo acomodo en su cuna y lo tapo, salio de la habitación, necesitaba ajustar cuentas con Sakura.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro, cerro la puerta. Pudo ver a la pelirosa acostada en la cama, está lo quedo mirando y viceversa.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Sasuke-kun necesitamos hablar…-

El sin embargo no quería hablar, se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Rápidamente la alzo un poco y la acomodo echada en el medio de la cama.

La volvió a besar, está vez atrayéndola más a él, ella abrazo su cuello con sus brazos.

Besos llenos de lujuria, se habían extrañado tanto… iban aprovechar toda la noche para "ajustar sus pequeñas cuentas", se iba a vengar por haberlo confundido con Sai, ja creía que se había zafado se esa deuda, ni que hablar, el no se lo permitiría.

Ella lo beso con afán, era tan deleite sentirlo cerca, el tenía sus labios entreabiertos, ambos los tenían hinchados por el tacto.

Se acomodo mejor sobre ella, coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza sosteniéndose en la cama, no podía permitirse perderse la visión de su cuerpo, de su silueta y su rostro.

Bajo a besar su cuello, ella sintió un escalofrió, solo con un pequeño roce hacia que su piel se erizara, lo agarro del rostro_ obligándolo_ a verla, se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla, siguió con sus labios, soltó su rostro dándole a entender que él prosiguiera con su trabajo.

Acatando la orden, comenzó a subir su vestido rosa, al quitarlo observo el resto de prendas aún en su cuerpo, ella levanto el aori que él llevaba, el que tenía su abanico Uchiha en la parte posterior, acaricio parte de su ancha espalda, se tomo el tiempo de hacerlo mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-Sasu…ke..-kun… - se escuchaba en un susurro

Poso ambas manos en su torso podía sentir su corazón palpitar tan rápido, su respiración en su rostro, sus cabellos azabaches caían en su rostro y en la almohada.

Se besaban aún más, acariciaban sus labios mutuamente, el acaricio y beso cada parte del frágil cuerpo de ella, sus piernas, sus hombros, su rostro,…

Minutos después el resto de ropa que traían quedo distribuida por toda la habitación del Uchiha,

Gemidos de suplicio por parte de ella, a lo que el respondía con su sonrisa orgullosa.

Ella lo miro con fineza, ambos con sus labios entreabiertos, el sudor recorrer sus rostros, sus cuerpos tocándose el uno al otro.

"_**El estaba perdiendo la razón y ella simplemente en él**__.." _esto era algo normal entre ellos, en todos sus episodios se repetía eso.

Ella embriagada por sus besos, por sus caricias, lo había deseado tanto y el a ella.

Se puso _como siempre_ ella encima de él, sentada sobre su torso, agacho su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, lo beso, mordió levemente el lóbulo del azabache seguido por su mismo labio inferior.

El la miraba con detenimiento, seguido de posar ambos brazos por atrás de su espalda, ella le sonrió con malicia, dio cortos besos en su torso y en su cuello, acaricio todo su escultural cuerpo sabia que la perdición de él era cuando ella hacia eso y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Sakura... es suficiente- dijo sensualmente en su oído

Se levanto aún con ella encima, y la giro con mesura, dejándola atrapada entre la cama y él.

La volvió a besar, sin más entro en ella… yacían en la cama en un desequilibrio total.

Su estupenda noche culmino entre suspiros y caricias, el se abrazo fuerte a ella y ella se acomodo entre los brazos de su amado, tras eso se taparon con la sabana. Se quedaron dormidos a penas por unas cuantas horas, hasta que algo los despertó…

Adivinen que era… sí el llanto de su bebe, Kyosuke, se había levantado, Sasuke se levanto y se puso su pantalón de pijama, salio por su hijo que se encontraba en la habitación del costado, lo levanto y lo llevo a su cuarto.

Se lo dio a Sakura para que le de de comer, no pasaron ni 15 minutos para que el pequeño retoño cerrara sus ojitos, y se entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

La pelirosa lo acomodo entre ellos dos y se dispuso a dormir. El pequeño era tan parecido a su padre, tenía el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, las mismas facciones… sin discutirlo iba ser un rompe corazones igual que Uchiha Sasuke.

El se levanto acomodo al niño más adelante y se puso él atrás de ella la abrazo y se quedo dormido.

Ya había amanecido hace mucho eran las 11 de la mañana y ninguno de los tres se había levantado.

El se recordó y vio a su amada pelirosa, y luego a su pequeñín dormir placenteramente, se levanto y se fue a bañar, no se dio cuenta de la hora en la que ella salio tras el, se bañaron juntos y fueron hasta la cocina donde él le preparo algo de comer, ya que ella aún no estaba muy bien por su reciente recuperación.

Desayunaron, el bebe se levanto y mientras Sasuke recogía los trastes ella fue tras su pequeño hijo, lo cambio y partieron hacia el hospital, ella tenía revisión médica con Tsunade-sama.

**--------------------------**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, hasta que por fin llego el día del bautizo del pequeño Uchiha.

Estaba presente su joven padrino rubio Naruto Uzumaki quien llevaba de la mano a la bella Hinata Hyuga. El rubio estaba con terno y camisa celeste y su acompañante un vestido arriba de sus rodillas color celeste parecido al de la camisa de Naruto.

Su madrina, la 5ta hokage, Tsunade acompañada por el guapísimo Ero-sennin, Jiraiya.

Sus padres Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, al igual que sus tíos Hitaru Sumiko e Itachi Uchiha.

Si ahora Itachi y Sumiko eran una pareja

**//Flash Back//**

Sasuke estaba en el hospital y Sumiko lo acompañaba ya era tarde, hacía rato de que ya había anochecido, ella al igual que Ino se encargaban de cuidar al recién nacido hijo del azabache.

-Hermano, Sumiko buenas noches-

-HMp-

-Buenas noches-

-Sumiko necesitamos hablar urgente-

-No quiero-

-Vamos, es urgente-

-Ve Sumi debe ser importante- importuno el otro Uchiha

Sin decir ninguna palabra salieron del hospital, con destino la nueva casa del Uchiha mayor.

Al llegar ella pregunto

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Sumiko necesitamos hablar ya- dijo el Uchiha frió como siempre

-Te escucho…-

-Yo… lo siento… no se que me paso, simplemente opte por irme, no me despedí de nadie, si yo me quedaba iba ser ejecutado, temía por mi vida sin pensarlo me fui buscando a Madara pero nunca te olvide…- dijo todo tan rápido ella sabía que para él era difícil decir todo eso, había dejado su maldito orgullo por un segundo.

Sin articular ninguna palabra se acerco a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, claro que tuvo que ponerse en puntitas para alcanzarlo.

El solo se quedo pasmado, para después agarrarla de la cintura y no permitirle que se mueva un centímetro.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, y la beso cortando toda la distancia que existía entre ellos.

Ella primero se rehusó luego se dejo llevar, el de una la alzo y la cargo hasta su habitación.

La dejo en la cama, acompañada por él.

La ropa les estorbo, acaricio cada milímetro de su cuerpo, ella se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba el pelinegro, luego el polo para poder acariciar su amplia espalda, su perfecto torso, tenía un cuerpo un poco más formado que el de Sasuke, el de los eran cuerpos de dioses, era muy simpático, sus finos rasgos lo hacían maduro y a la vez un nato seductor, que volvía extremadamente loca a su acompañante.

Ella una joven de esbelto y maduro cuerpo, que en ese momento carecía de ropa puesta, toda yacía en el piso de la habitación.

Caricias, besos, susurros, gemidos; todo un complot de emociones se sumaban al amorío.

El acariciaba con mesura cada parte del cuerpo de ella, se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa, con cada contacto piel a piel podía sentir como la piel de Sumiko se erizaba causándoles placer ha ambos. Podía sentir el sudor recorrer su rostro, ella con los labios entreabiertos buscando aire…

-Itachi… yo….- La callo con un beso, la beso con lujuria, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados por ella.

Paso lo que tuvo que pasar, y terminaron agotados, ella se acostó entre los brazos de Itachi quien la abrazo por la cintura y no la volvió a soltar.

-Yo… te amo, Sumiko- Eso era demasiado, un Uchiha pedir perdón, ser todo un amor en la cama, y decirle que la ama… si que había cambiado.

Su primera noche juntos fue ese día y desde allí fueron inseparables…

**//Fin Flash Back//**

Continuo la ceremonia, Sasuke llevaba un terno, camisa negra con venitas blancas y Sakura un vestido negro con adornos plateados.

La noche continuo por toda la noche, Sakura con Sasuke y el bebe se retiraron de la fiesta, Kyosuke tenía que descansar.

El niño ya tenía 4 mesitos, era cuidado por sus padres, quienes vivían totalmente felices.

------------------

Su hijo ya tenía 9 meses, y decía mamá aún no decía papá. Sasuke se había ido a una misión, regresaría en la noche.

-Vamos Kyosuke di pa-pa-

-ma…ma-

-pa-pa-

-maaa- rio el pequeño

-Uff… me rindo- lo dejo en la cuna.

Dos horas después llego el azabache cansado, dio un beso a su mujer en los labios y cargo a su bebe que estaba en la cuna de la sala.

-Hola, pequeño ¿cuidaste a Sakura?-

-¡**Pa…pa!-** dijo abrazando a su padre por el cuello.

* * *

**Una vez más gracias a todos los que han leido mis ideas locas!!**

**En serio gracias x comentar xD!**

**espero les guste y este capi va dedicado para:**

**_Pau-chan22_**

**y**

**_Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO_ [pasense x su fic esta buenizimo n.n!]**

**Los invito a leer mi otro fic "moriría por ti"**

**nee, nos vemos**

**Lokitah-Himeh**


	11. Boda

****

_H0laz!! ¿cómo les va?!! _

_nee... aqui esta la primera parte del epilogo... el próvimo viernes subo la última parte de la historia_

_Espero les guste!! y dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, etc etc!_

Disclaiimmer: Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi-sama pero la historia si ha sido adaptada por mi

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

"_Ahora, es el momento de unir nuestras vidas, parejas, _

_sentimientos todo se resume a este momento…"_

-

-

Ya habían pasado 1 mes del bautizo del hijo de Sakura y Sasuke. Ese día era otro día festivo, ¡un día de boda!

**En la noche**

-Ten Ten deja me moverte-

-No puedo, Temari… estoy nerviosa-

-Vamos déjame terminar de maquillarte, estás… hermosa- dijo la pelirosa

-Cuanto apuesto que Neji está tranquilo, y yo aquí… muriéndome de nervios-

-Ya ¡basta! ¡¡Siéntate!!- grito Ino con venitas en su cara

-Hai- sabia que si no le hacia caso a su amiga, a la hora de la ceremonia iba a tener un chinchon

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación…

-Ten Ten ¿estas lista?- grito un eufórico Gai tras la puerta -Vamos déjame verte, estamos retrasados-

_**En otra parte del centro de la ciudad**__**, para ser exactos en el patio de la mansión Hyuga**_

-Neji, tranquilízate- dijo Kiba

-Esto es tan problemático…-

-Vamos Neji que la llama de la juventud no se apague en ti-

-

Sasuke tenía a su hijo en brazos, el llevaba un terno, con una camisa color azulina, quien por cierto se veía como un dios, el terno resaltaba sus ojos y sus alborotados cabellos, al igual que su hermano mayor, parecían dos ángeles caídos del cielo, lástima que ambos estuvieran enamorados.

Al costado del Uchiha estaba su rubio amigo. Y atrás de todos ellos los demás ninjas prestigiados de Konoha, con sus respectivas compañías entre ellos Shizune y Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai, Tsunade y Jiraiya, Temari y Shikamaru, Sumiko e Itachi, entre otras parejas. Se encontraban ninjas Ambus, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Iruka, Yamato, Anko…

Rápidamente pasaron a sus asientos al costado de sus respectivos caballeros, Hinata, Sakura e Ino

-Sakura…- susurro el al ver a su pareja sentarse a su costado

Esta se acerco a él y dio un corto beso en su mejilla, para luego besar a su pequeño hijo.

Ino se acerco donde Sai y le agarro la mano, este le sonrió, con ella había aprendido el significado de la palabra _Felicidad _y_ amor. _Llevaban 2 meses de noviazgo, Sai le había propuesto ser pareja en una reunión con todos sus amigos. Ella indudablemente le correspondió que si, como decía Sakura _eran una hermosa pareja_. La pelirosa estaba feliz de que dos sus mejores amigos estén felices, claro que también Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero el era un caso aparte.

Hinata se acerco al rubio, estos no eran pareja, pero Naruto era un joven muy despiadado y sin notarlo se acercaba mucho a ella, quien al sentirlo cerca se ruborizaba.

Estos dos si eran una rara pareja, pero eso no les quitaba lo tierno, eran algo así como una combinación, se veían estupendos juntos, la timidez de ella y la soltura de él, todos sabían lo que ellos sentían excepto por ellos mismos; en una conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura había llegado a escuchar, luego le aconsejo que se lo diga, él tímidamente le dijo que ese día lo haría.

El lugar de la ceremonia estaba distribuido así: había una alfombra en medio por donde iban a pasar los novios, y a cada lado filas de asientos, en la parte delantera había un altar, seguido por un sacerdote y arreglos florales. El lugar era hermoso, estaba bien decorado, todo sencillo pero muy acogedor y bello [algo así, pero más bonito **y de noche**, quiten los espacios http : //www . todoevento . co. cr/ images/an_ eventos- la- hacienda_08 . jpg]

Pronto… entro la novia, del brazo de su sensei, en el altar estaba Neji y su tío; acompañado por su pareja de padrinos: Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno, el padrino de Kyosuke lo cargaba.

La novia hermosa por donde la vieras, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, un maquillaje sencillo pero que hacía resaltar su belleza, su vestido blanco lleno de brillo, esponjoso, la luna reflejaban sus ojos marrones [miren aquí esta la imagen solo quiten los espacios::::: _http:// farm4. static. flickr. com/3216 /2281976564_db186274df_o . jpg_]

Ten Ten, comenzó a caminar por la alfombra, se podía distinguir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su esbelto cuerpo tiritaba, estaba nerviosa… feliz, podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente, al estar cerca de Neji bajo su mirada, Gai entrego a Ten Ten a Neji, cuando ella alzo su vista vio que el también estaba levemente sonrojado, su postura y ese terno lo hacía ver… realmente atractivo, ella se sonrojo aún más.

El tomo su mano y la beso, regreso a mirar al sacerdote, agarro la mano de la joven y con mesura la paso por su brazo quedando enganchados, caminaron hasta estar mucho más cerca del altar.

-Ten Ten… estás hermosa- susurro para sus adentros a lo que ella llego a escuchar, le obsequio una sonrisa a su novio y en unos minutos _esposo_.

La ceremonia continúo…

-Neji Hyuga acepta usted por esposa a Ten Ten Ama para amarla, respetarla y sobre todo estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas-

-Si, acepto- voltio a ver a la chica que tenía sostenida por el brazo, para luego volver al estrado

-Ten Ten Ama acepta usted por esposo a Neji Hyuga para respetarlo, amarlo y para estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas-

-Acepto- dijo ella

-Si es así, con el poder que yo tengo, los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Todos aplaudieron, el voltio su cuerpo quedando en frente de ella, la pudo ver sonreír, estaba con los ojos vidriosos, se acerco a ella, paso sus manos suavemente por su angosta cintura y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Apenas un roce, uno que sellase su filial amor, se separo de ella unos centímetros, y le obsequio una sonrisa.

-Te amo… Neji…- le susurro ella en su oído

-Yo… tam…bien…- dijo pausadamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a ellos, los abrazaron y felicitaron, seguidos de todos los invitados presentes, Neji seguido por Ten Ten agarraron unas copas de champagne y las levantaron.

-Yo… agradezco su presencia en este día tan especial para mí, Ten Ten…- se dirigió a ella – eres una mujer maravillosa, agradezco por tenerte a mi lado, sabes lo que yo siento por ti…Salud-

Todos alzaron la copa, algunos sorprendidos por ver al genio hablar con tal fluidez, muy breve lo que hablo, pero sus amigos cercanos, sabían lo difícil que era para él decir todo eso…

Y así comenzó la fiesta, la feliz pareja recién casada, bailo primero, seguido por los padrinos, familiares, amigos cercanos y demás ninjas.

Sasuke dejo al bebe ya dormido en la habitación de Hinata, siendo cuidado por una de las mucamas de esa casa.

Sakura conversaba amenamente con Ino, hasta que Sasuke se acerco a ella y le pidió salir a conversar un momento.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Hmp…-

-Quiero bailar…-

-Tsk… no…- antes de terminar fue jalado por la pelirosa hasta la pista de baile.

Ella paso sus dos brazos por su cuello abrazándolo, y el paso sus manos por su pequeña cintura, la acerco aún más a él y poso su cabeza en la curva de entre su cabeza y su cuello.

Sakura pasó sus dedos, enredándolos por los cabellos negros de su amado.

Era irreal lo que sentía entre sus brazos, se sentía amada… protegida… afortunada, el era todo lo que siempre había anhelado…

No se dio cuenta cuando él se separo de ella y la jalo nuevamente hacia donde horas antes había sido el lugar del matrimonio.

-Sasuke..-kun ¿para que salimos?- dijo enredando su brazo entre el de él.

-Sakura…- solo evoco él pausadamente, hasta salir de la mansión no dijo palabra alguna, se detuvo en seco al llegar debajo de un árbol de cerezo, se sentó con ella a su costado, seguido de atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, pidió permiso para acceder completamente a su boca, ella se lo permitió, yacían ahí sentados en un mundo latente.

El agarro su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, se separo de ella y la miro, paso una de sus manos por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡¡Sasukee!! ¡¡Teme!!- grito Naruto

-Tsk…- solo maldijo el

El rubio al no encontrar respuesta supuso que Sasuke estaba _ocupado_ con Sakura

-Sasuke… ¿Kyosuke?-

-Arriba en el cuarto de Hinata-

-Lo siento… estaba con Ten Ten no me di cuenta… cuando lo subiste…-

-Hmp..- vio como ella bajo su rostro, se estaba echando la culpa por eso, era tan… - eres una molestia-

Sintió como ella se abraza a él, sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, ella podía oír claramente los latidos del joven acelerarse… el solo le correspondió el abrazo y susurro… _"Sakura…"_ eso era lo único que el decía cuando la besaba… cuando ella le decía _Te amo… _cuando se despertaba junto a ella….

Sin dejar de abrazarla busco algo en su bolsillo… una cajita negra… ella no se había dado cuenta… sin que ella se diera cuenta paso su mano con la cajita por su espalda... la abrió y saco lo que estaba dentro…

Su rostro serio, sin expresión alguna como siempre… el era.. tan… Sasuke… simplemente se reducía a eso… a pesar de lo que pasara él era así, sus facciones hermosas y monótonas constantemente…….. _**[Continuara... no se pierdan el próximo capi xD!]**_

_**Dentro**__**::**_

Ten Ten estaba conversando con la familia de Neji, luego se acerco a él y dio un beso en sus rosados labios, algunas mujeres miraban con enfado a la castaña, sentían envidia, cualquiera lo sentiría con tremendo hombre…

Olvide comentar que meses atrás en un experimento de Tsunade, hallaron la forma de remover la marca del Souke… Sus exquisitas facciones se podían apreciar mejor…

Por otro lado

Se podía ver con claridad a un pelinegro, observando a una rubia…

El un joven simpático, un gran hombre y estratega, y ella una esbelta mujer, ella se encontraba bailando con un chico de alguna aldea y el solo miraba a ese hombre con recelo…

Habían ido a esa ceremonia juntos ya que el sería su guía, así fue desde hace unos 3 años, en todos los eventos era él el que iba con Temari y si es que iban sus hermanos.

Aunque era _tan problemático_ para él, no podía dejar de pensar en ella… su molestia, su problema: _**las mujeres**_… su dilema _**Temari…**_

Se había esforzado tanto por ella, pero siempre algo salía mal…

* * *

_**//Flash Back1//**_

_En uno de los campos de entrenamiento en Konoha, el como guía de los aliados de Suna… Ese día llegaban los hermanos de Temari por la noche, así que para hablar de trabajo Temari quedo con Shikamaru__ en la tarde…_

_-Temari… yo…-_

_-Vamos chico bonito… hagamos un reto…-_

_-Esto es tan problemático… no voy a pelear con una mujer…-_

_-Vamos chico problema, eres un miedoso…-_

_-No es eso, sino que no puedo pelear contra una mujer…-_

_-Tsk… como si me pudieras ganar-_

_Se dispusieron a pelear, su altercado comenzó, en una de sus maniobras, quedaron cerca, ella lanzo un fuerte viento que hizo estremecer el árbol en el que él estaba parado, ella no se dio cuenta a la hora que él la había enganchado con una de sus sombras. Él al caer, no quito su Jutsu, cayo al piso y encima de él cayo ella._

_Le había dolido, si…, estaban tan cerca… podía sentir su respiración agitada, estaba a punto de besarla se acerco con mesura a ella, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia… cuando… sintieron algo entre ellos… era… ¿una marioneta?... si indudablemente era una de Kankuro…_

_**//Fin Flash Back1//**_

_**//Flash Back2//**_

_Por motivos de trabajo la gondaime tuvo que mandar a su estratega a una misión en Suna, al llegar fue recibido por la rubia de 4 coletas_

_-Niño problema llegaste….-_

_-Si… están aburrido venir hasta aquí…-_

_-Y ese milagro que no dijiste…-_

_-Si están problemático venir hasta aquí…- interrumpió él, corrigiéndose y sonriéndole orgullosamente, ella rió._

_-Vamos, Gaara necesita la información que traes-_

_Caminaron hasta la oficina del kasekage de la arena, este los recibió y pidió a Shikamaru darse una vuelta por Suna mientras él hablaba con su consejo para dar respuestas a la 5ta._

_Temari llevo al pel__inegro por unas ruinas de arena, él con su actitud de aburrimiento… un kunai paso, le iba dar justo a ella, que estaba de espalda… Se tiro contra ella y cayeron al piso "otra vez" ella sobre él… de lejos se escucho a un niño gritar "lo siento Temari-sama", la rubia se sonrojo por tener tan cerca al Nara, esta vez era ella la que no se pudo contener y se acerco a él…. Ja… está vez sintió ¿que la tierra la levantaba y la alzaba por los aires? Si si era Gaara… ¿tenia que cuidar a su hermana mayor no?_

_**//Fin Flash**__** Back2//**_

* * *

Pensaba en sus fracasos, no había sido nada fácil acercarse a ella, por sus hermosos hermanos sobre protectores.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando ella se acerco a él.

-Ey niño problemas puedes acompáñame a tomar aire- dijo un poco molesta

-No… yo no…-

-Vamos…- lo jalo del brazo, interrumpiéndolo, el no puso resistencia

-Mujer problemática…- exclamo

Salieron de la recepción, ella se sentó y se respaldo en un árbol, cuidando que no se le viera nada ya que estaba con vestido, el se sentó junto a ella y luego se recostó en el pasto verde poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, cerro sus ojos, y luego los entre abrió y se quedo observando el cielo…

-¿Qué es lo que miras?- pregunto ella con cierta rudeza

-El cielo… siempre me ha gustado verlo…-

-Ya veo…- dijo ella, bajando el tono de su voz; el voltio a verla… el viento aireaba su cabello que ese día lo llevaba suelto… sus finos labios, era tan cautivantes, era un deleite mirarla…

Ella al sentir una mirada sobre ella, regreso a mirarlo, estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, vio como rápidamente el regreso al cielo. Sus facciones varoniles resaltaban, sus ojos negros decaídos, su cabello amarrado en una sola coleta.

-_Princesa _¿Por qué querías salir?- pregunto haciendo énfasis a la primera palabra

-Solo… quería toma aire-

No supo exactamente el momento cuando se recostó junto a él… solo necesitaba relajarse un poco, ese hombre que estaba bailando con ella, un… aprovechado, un _idiota _que intento propasarse con ella, lo primero que quiso fue salir a tomar aire con alguien _agradable,_ con alguien que la hiciera sentir segura…

El se puso de pie, y le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ninguno de los dos había musitado palabra alguna…

Ella acepto su mano y se puso de pie, frente a él, miro por detrás del joven y vio al hombre con el que bailaba, este se comenzaba acercar, en un acto de inconciencia se abrazo al estratega.

-Bonita, vamos a divertirnos…-

-Yo… no voy contigo a ninguna parte, pervertido- dijo poniéndose detrás de Shikamaru quien al escuchar lo que dijo el déspota hombre voltio quedando frente a él y dándole la espalda a ella

Regreso a mirarla a ella, de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas que se perdieron el aire…

-Lárgate… no lo volveré a decir- dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz

- ¿Tú me piensas sacar de aquí?- llego a agarrar la mano de la rubia y la forcejeo un poco. El Nara no lo pensó ni un segundo, reacciono y le dio un puñete justo en el centro de la cara, a lo que el hombre cayo desplomado en el piso, no había medido su fuerza…

-Vamos Temari- dijo un poco más serio, ella sabía que estaba molesto solo camino tras él.

Caminaron 10 minutos fuera de la mansión, hasta llegar a una especie de parque con bancas.

Se sentó… ella se quedo de pie frente a él

-Cuando pensabas decirme que ese mal nacido intento propasarte contigo- dijo de una vez por todas, un poco más fuerte de su usual tono, arqueo una ceja, vio como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía, tal vez por el frío o por temor pensó a la vez que se ponía de pie y le ponía su saco en los hombros.

Ella bajo el rostro, iba a contestarle pero con que cara, si estaba en aprietos, era una mujer valiente pero nunca la habían tocado indebidamente, simplemente se quedo paralizada.

El pudo sentir el miedo que ella sentía, paso sus brazos por su espalda y la abrazo, ella pego su cabeza a su torso… se recostó… se sentía protegida, suspiro y el bajo su mirada hacia ella, vio como ella subió su mirada y se quedaron viendo por unos instantes. Ella no dejaba de tiritar…

No pudo resistirse, se acerco con mesura a ella y rozo sus labios con los de ella.

Ella se dejo llevar, dejo envolverse por los dulces labios de él… eran un vicio, el pidió permiso para acceder y ella se lo permitió, subió una de sus manos y la puso en sus negros cabellos soltando su coleta.

Se separaron y ella se abrazo fuerte a él… no iba permitir que el se fuera, no sin ella, lo deseaba tanto, hacía mucho que sentía cosas por él… lo amaba en secreto… No regresaron a la fiesta, se pasaron todo el resto de la noche ahí conversando, abrazándose y besándose… por ratos el exclamaba "_eres tan problemática"…"mujer problemática"…"princesa"…_ como todos sabían su perdición eran las mujeres… especialmente esa rubia…

---

--

-

_**Regresamos a la fiesta**_

Era hora de tirar el ramo, todas las damas se acercaron quedando atrás de la bella novia.

-A la 1… a las 2… y a las 3…- el ramo salio volando y cayo en las manos de…

-Te casaras pronto…- exclamo él, atrás suyo…

* * *

**_Eso es todo por hoyy..!!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado!! _**

**_El NejiTen va dedicado para _**

**_Aliciajm graxiaz por seguir mi historia!!_**

**_y a todos los demás que me escriben gracias n.n!!_**

**_nee.. nos vemos hasta el próximo capi _**

**_LokiTah-Himeh_**


	12. Nuestra Boda

**Holas!! ¿Cómo les va?!! espero que bien... y pues aqui les traigo el final del fic **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi-sama, la historia si es de mi! n.n!!**

**espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones... comentarios... tomatazos.. etc ..etc **

**Sin más los dejo leyendo...**

**Lo que acompaña a los parrafos y esta en _cursiva_ es la letra de una canción que se llama _El regalo más grande _es de Tiziano Ferro junto a Dulce y Anahi.**

**Espero la escuchen porque esta y acompaña perfecto a este chap!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

-

-

_Sin dejar de abrazarla busco algo en su bolsillo… una cajita negra… ella no se había dado cuenta… sin que ella se diera cuenta paso su mano con la cajita por su espalda... la abrió y saco lo que estaba dentro…_

_Su rostro serio, sin expresión alguna como siempre… el era... tan… Sasuke… simplemente se reducía a eso… a pesar de lo que pasara él era así, sus facciones hermosas y monótonas constantemente..._

_-_

_-_

_-Sakura…-_ Volvió a llamar su nombre con su voz apacible

Ella sintió la mano del chico entrelazar la de ella.

Se volvió y lo miro a sus ojos negros, el chico se acerco a ella, y deposito un casto beso, corto pero dulce… era un desenfreno besarlo… tenerlo cerca…

_Quiero hacerte un regalo_

_Algo dulce… Algo raro…_

_No un regalo común_

_De los que perdiste o nunca abriste_

_Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste..._

Se separo de ella, tomo aire y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más furor, lentamente deslizo el anillo por el dedo de la joven, ella sintió como se resbalaba algo por su dedo, le dio un escalofrió se separo de él, cortando el beso; separo su mano de la él, permitiéndose ver el hermoso anillo que él le había puesto, de sus ojos resbalaron lágrimas que se perdieron por sus mejillas y luego cayeron al piso…

_De los que abres y lloras_

_Que estas feliz y no finges_

_Y en este día de Septiembre_

_Te dedicaré…_

_Mi regalo más grande_

-Sasuke…-kun- musito a la hora que lo abrazaba con fuerza

-No llores… tonta…- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo

Se separo de él y le regalo una sonrisa, personas pasaban por ahí y veían la escena conmovidos… La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y el reflejo de está, se veía claramente en los ojos de la pelirosa…

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente…_

Está vez ella se acerco a él y lo beso… luego se acerco a su oído

-Gracias… Te… amo… Sasuke…-

-Sakura… Te amo…- dijo entrecortado

_Quisiera me regalaras_

_Un sueño escondido_

_O nunca entregado..._

_De esos que no se abrir…_

_Delante de mucha gente_

Y así un mes después llego la boda de Sakura con Sasuke…

Así como la boda de Neji y Ten Ten, también fue al aire libre; fue en el barrio Uchiha.

A Sakura la llevaba al altar Hatake Kakashi; su vestido era hermoso [ _**http: //1. bp. blogspot. com /_TPQpa5WIkkE /SSAnpVlB4MI/AAAAAAAADwI /vgbf3rLXLeA/s400/ vestido_de_novia_ cymbeline6 . jpg**_ ], no más que ella, estaba esplendida, su cabello rosa, su maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus orbes verdes jade, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa clarito…

Camino lentamente hacia el altar, donde su amado la esperaba, la vio caminar, estaba realmente bella… al verla caminar bajo del altar, Kakashi se la entrego y él la vio con fineza, sonrió al verla, ella paso su brazo por el de él y caminaron juntos hasta estar al frente del Sacerdote.

-Sasuke…kun…- dijo ella al verlo, estaba precioso con su trajecito negro

-Sakura…- Ella sonrió

_Porque es el regalo más grande, es_

_Sólo nuestro para siempre_

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

Sus padrinos eran Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, está ultima lloraba al ver a su mejor amiga, casarse estaba muy feliz y por que ocultarlo.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, junto a ellos, incluyendo a Ino quien estaba abrazada por Sai, la rubia junto a Tsunade también lloraban, Neji del brazo con su esposa.

Su hermano del joven, Itachi Uchiha, de la mano de su señorita enamorada Sumiko, su sensei quien minutos antes la había entregado, fue junto a su esposa Shizune.

La ceremonia continúo…

_Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo_

_No para odiarme sino para intentar volar..._

_Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía_

-Uchiha Sasuke acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Sakura Haruno para respetarla, amarla y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas-

-Acepto- dijo el cortante y con su expresión seria como siempre

_Si aún la vida te negara, respira la mía_

_Y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte_

_Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba_

_No quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor..._

-Hija mía, Sakura Haruno aceptas por esposo al joven Uchiha Sasuke para amarlo, respetarlo y estar con él en las buenas y en las malas-

-Si, acepto- dijo ella al momento que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla

-Con el poder que se me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia-

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente…_

Giro hasta encontrarse al frente de ella y se acerco con mesura, agarro su rostro con una mano y con la otra agarro su fina cintura, se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, atrapo sus rosados labios entre los suyos…

-Te… amo…- susurro en el oído de ella, a lo que solo ella pudo oír…

_Y tu..._

_Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto_

_Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo_

_Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente_

_Eres Tú…_

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron, no todos los días se casaba un Uchiha, Ten Ten tenía en brazos al pequeño Kyosuke que a pesar de su corta edad miraba con atención todo lo que pasaba.

Comenzó el vals, bailaron primero los recién casados luego la familia, amigos cercanos y demás…

Sakura tiro su ramo y le cayó a Temari… Claro que ya tenía casi un mes con Shikamaru, vivían juntos. Al tenerlo en sus manos, la rubio grito muy fuerte a lo que su enamorado exclamo… "mujer problemática" y ella se acerco y lo beso… el la tomo de la cintura mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían

_**Naruto… Hinata…**_

_**//Flash Back//**_

_En la boda de Ten Ten…_

_Era hora de tirar el ramo, todas las damas se acercaron quedando atrás de la bella novia. _

_-A la 1… a las 2… y a las 3…- el ramo salio volando y cayo en las manos de Hinata_

_-Te casaras pronto…- exclamo Naruto, atrás suyo…_

_-Naruto-kun…- musito ella sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca_

_Naruto la jalo, hasta llevarla afuera… Ella estaba roja, a punto de desmayarse…_

_La joven Hyuga__ solo evoco un –Naruto-kun… yo…- antes de terminar de hablar, sintió unos finos labios sobre los suyos… si el la estaba besando, ella solo le correspondió, estaba en las lunas, ese joven hiperactivo besaba tan bien… Su primer beso con el hombre que más quería… Estaba exhaustada con él.._

_-Hinata… yo… quiero que… tu seas… ya sabes… mi novia…- dijo entrecortado y tan bajito… a penas ella pudo escucharlo, él bajo su mirada estaba sonrojado.._

_-Naruto-kun… yo… te amo…- El la miro con sorpresa para luego abrazarla fuerte… estaba contento y ella aún, más podía sentir claramente los latidos del corazón del rubio, su respiración inestable, el se agacho un poco y la beso en los labios, por lógica el era un poco más alto que ella…_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Los novios se despidieron de todos sus invitados, dejaron al pequeño Kyosuke al cuidado de su madrina, Tsunade y partieron a su luna de miel, aunque solo iba ser por una noche, al día siguiente seguirían con su labor paternal.

Fueron al departamento donde vivía Sasuke antes de irse con Orochimaru, no estaba muy lejos así que caminaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta llegar.

Entraron, Sakura con cuidado de no malograr su hermoso vestido blanco, a lo que el Uchiha, estaba preocupado por ella más que por su atuendo.

Lucia hermosa si, pero lo que de verdad lo volvía loco era ella…

Entro Sasuke tras ella, cerro la puerta.

Ella lo miro con fineza, vio sus facciones varoniles y a la vez maduras que lo hacían extrañamente sensual… y atractivo.

-Sasuke-kun…- musito al ofrecerle una sonrisa.

El se acerco a ella, y la beso en los labios… primero un pequeño roce seguidos por muchos más, luego comenzó un poco más agresivo, ella subió una de sus manos y la enredo entre sus cabellos negros… en un acto reflejo el la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo.

La alzo un poco y la cargo hasta dejarla en la cama. Se abrazo a ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento se quedo ahí, echado a su costado.

Ella acaricio sus azabaches cabellos, luego su rostro… era tan sublime…

Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, al abrirlos pudo verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, dios era hermosa, era perfecta por donde la vieras… Se acerco a ella y la beso…

Se acomodo encima de ella, y beso sus labios, se endulzo con ellos, los embelezo delicadamente, bajo a besar su cuello, regreso a sus labios, mientras… intentaba deshacerse del vestido, le quedaba perfecto, se le veía hermoso, pero le estorbaba en ese momento…

Miro sus orbes verdes, una vez el verde con el negro se combinaban en un amor sellado, donde solo existían ellos dos…

Ella cogió su rostro, y lo acerco a ella lo beso con ternura, le saco el saco y luego desabotono su camisa, acaricio su ancha espalda, y luego su perfecto torso… sentía claramente su palpitar acelerado, se separaron ambos con los labios entreabiertos, ella una mujer inaudita con el poder de hacerlo tocar las nubes y la luna en un instante…

El la alzo un poco e intento quitar su vestido, ella se ergio un poco para ayudarlo, lo deslizo lentamente hasta que quedo al costado de la cama…

_Estaba loco por caerle_

_Deseoso por llegarle_

_Sentir toda tu textura_

_Cintura dulzura que a mi me tortura ya vas…_

_Deseoso por tenerle…._

_------------------------_

_**Ya habían pasado 1 año y 4 meses de su boda…**_

Se levanto ese día y movió a su novio que estaba a su costado…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, amor- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, Sakura…- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro, sentía claramente el aro raspar a penas su mismo rostro.

Se levantaron y mientras ella hacía el desayuno, el opto por irse a tomar aire al lago.

El niño apenas de un año, casi dos años faltaban a penas 1 mes, era terrible; corría por toda la mansión Uchiha… recién se había levantado

-Mami… papi ¿donde esta?- pregunto jalándole la falda a su madre,

-Esta en el puente del río, ¿Por qué no vas con el un rato? Le dices Feliz Cumpleaños ¿vale?-

-Hai-

-¿Cómo le vas a decir?-

-¡Feliz Cumpleanios!-

-Ven dame un beso- El pequeño dio un beso a su madre y salio en busca de su padre, lo vio sentado en el lago [ese donde Fugaku le enseño a Sasuke el Katon] [ _**http: // th01. deviantart . com/fs20/300W/i/2008/007/9/2/ mommy_Sakura_by_aninhabr . jpg**_ ]

Camino silenciosamente a su padre y le tapo los ojos.

-Kyosuke… hijo…- era imposible no adivinar que era su hijo, si tenía unas manitas chiquititas.

-Papi…- se puso delante de su padre, haciendo pucheros, al recibir la mirada de su padre grito – ¡feliz cumpleanios!- levantando sus manitas al cielo, su padre sonrió, se paro y lo cargo.

-Mira… mira- grito su hijo.

Sasuke lo bajo quedando al frente de él mirándolo con atención y tenia media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en un segundo voltio su rostro a observar el lago, el pequeño miro hacia arriba (hacia su padre, por la altura de este hacia arriba xD!).

-Mira, mira- volvió a decir, cuando dijo eso, prendió su Sharingan

-Kyosuke, hijo… estoy orgullo de ti- dijo acercándose al pequeño lo abrazo y lo alzo, estaba sorprendido a penas sus 2 años y era un erudito, era completamente un genio al igual que su padre, al sentir los brazos de su padre en su pequeña espalda, estiro sus bracitos y lo abrazo también, el bebe apago sus ojitos rojos.

-Quiero ver el tuyo… papi-

Sasuke acato la orden y prendió el de él…

-¡Quiero ser como tú…!- beso a su papi en la mejilla – ¡cuando crezca quiero ser como tu!, ¡un superhéroe para proteger a mamá y a ti!- Sasuke miro a su hijo, se parecía tanto a él, era tan… Kyosuke… era una de las mejores cosas que le paso en toda su vida, claro que Sakura también, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, y eso que orgulloso le quedaba chico para expresar la sorpresa… lo que su pequeño hacía era cambiarlo completamente, quería mejorar para que ese niño no sufra como él, lo quería tanto… lo amaba así de sencillo.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Un pequeño niño llegaba de la academia ninja, era su primer día en ella…_

_-Madre, Madre…- gritaba por los pasillos_

_-Aquí hijo- respondió la mujer sentada en uno de los tatamis_

_El pequeño llego y dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, era tan hermosa… _

_-y cuéntame, Sasuke ¿Qué hicieron hoy?-_

_-Lanzamos kunais, todos me dicen genio en la academia- hizo un puchero – pero vas a ver que yo voy hacer fuerte, así como papá-_

_-y dime ¿Para que quieres ser fuerte?-_

_-Uhm…- sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmesí- yo quiero protegerte… a papá también por eso quiero ser fuerte….-_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

-Ven vamos adentro-

-Hai-

------------------------

Ya había pasado 2 años más, desde que él pequeño le enseño su _**Sharingan, **_ahora el turno de él de entrenarlo así como su padre le enseño a él.

-Mira Kyosuke-

-Hai- miro atento a su padre, estaban haciendo los sellos para el Katon

-Mira, Kyosuke- hizo los sellos no muy rápido, de manera pausada para que el pequeño viera como si hace - Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu- sus mejillas se inflaron puso una mano en sus labios soplando y una bola grande de fuego salio de su boca.

-Sorprendente… es la primera vez que lo veo- el _pequeño_ miraba atento, su padre ya le había enseñado a apuntar al medio de los troncos, osea a dar en el blanco; a correr rápido, el control de chacra [caminar sobre el agua y todo eso]

-Hmp… Prueba tú-

-Tsk…- el menor Uchiha hizo los mismos sellos -Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu- y a penas una pequeña llamita salio de su boca

Su padre sonrió de un lado

-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes venir un segundo?- dijo su pelirosa esposa

-Te dejo, voy a ver y regreso-

-Hai...-

-Sasuke, nos está llamando el hokage… dice que es importante quiere vernos a los dos, llame a Ino ella se quedara con Kyosuke un rato-

-Tsk…-

-Kyosuke… amor… tengo que salir con tu papi ¿Si? Te quedas con Ino un rato…-

-Hai mami…- dio un beso a su madre y otro a su padre, estos al ver a Ino llegar, salieron con rumbo la oficina…

-----

Nisiquiera tocaron la puerta, entraron…

-Usurantonkachi… ¿se puede saber para que nos llamaste?...- pregunto Sasuke entrando con las manos en los bolsillos y con media sonrisa en su rostro; seguían siendo mejores amigos.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Naruto junto a Sasuke y Kakashi se enfrentaron a los últimos Akatsukis, Pein, Zetsu y Kisame, por lo que Tsunade decidió nombrar a Kakashi el 6to Hokage y como Naruto era joven aún, el 7mo Hokage, ella decidió retirarse del puesto confeso pues que lo que más anhelaba era ver al rubio cumplir sus metas, ahora era su concejera, Naruto la quería demasiado, la quería como si fuera su familia al igual que Jiraiya.

Kakashi también era Hokage; sin embargo, se pasaba leyendo los nuevos libros del sannin legendario; tenía una oficina al costado de la de Naruto, gobernaban juntos, ninguno tenían inconvenientes, el Hatake siempre fue una de las primeras personas que acepto a Naruto por lo que era.

Ambos defendían la aldea de Konoha como su vida…

-Hola teme, Sakura-chiann…- dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca y sonriendo

En ese momento entro Sai

-Hola Naruto… Sai- dijo ella sonriéndole a su mejor amigo

-Bueno….nee…estamos todos… Tenemos que irnos, vamos…-

-¿A dónde….?-

Muy tarde el rubio ya los estaba jalando por el pasillo, llegaron a la salida del edificio… vieron a todas las personas de la aldea incluyendo a Ino con su hijo, y demás ninjas de su generación, las que seguían y las anteriores….

Se les junto Kakashi….

-Dobe… que esta pasando…- pregunto Sasuke con su fría actitud

-Aldeanos… yo los e convocado junto al 6to Hokage, Kakashi, para dar a conocer nuevos rangos…-

La gente comenzó a gritar de emoción y alabanza a los nuevos Hokages

[ _naruto hokage quiten los espacios:::: _

_Foto 1::::_ _**http: //fc08. deviantart. com/fs25/i/2008/255/0/b/ Naruto__7th_Hokage_by_TAKORUone. Jpg**_

_F__oto2:::_:_** http:// fc02. deviantart. com/fs22/f/2007/318/b/6/ NHP___Page_7_by_Dedmerath .jpg**_

Esta vez prosiguió Kakashi…

-Tsunade y Jiraiya ustedes como sannins legendarios han sido promovidos a los primeros al cargo, ustedes serán los que guíen al pueblo después que nosotros, sus decisiones serán aceptadas por nosotros y tienen casi la misma autoridad de nosotros, a parte de ser consejeros privilegiados y respetados-

Todo el pueblo aplaudió a lo que los dos nombrados hicieron una venía y agradecieron a todos…

-Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno y Sai- esta vez continuo Naruto - ustedes son los nuevos Sannins Legendarios, serán conocidos como los _**legendarios Raimei**_ [_kume no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y significa Legendarios Jóvenes Truenos]_ Sus meritos han sido bien recibidos por todo el pueblo, su valentía será reconfortada…- dijo lo último sonriendo y vio a sus tres compañeros sonriendo junto a él…

El rubio estaba felizmente casado con Hinata, tenían 2 pequeños mellizos de apenas 5 meses, eran hermosos…

La Hyuga hacía tan feliz al rubio… lo adoraba y el a ella, eran la pareja perfecta, claro que también Sakura con Sasuke y su pequeño Kyosuke de 2 añitos…

-------------

----

---

_**5 años después…**_

Estaba Hinata junto a Sakura en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha, y Sasuke con Naruto en el lago que daba atrás de la casa del azabache.

3 niños corrían sin parar por toda la casa y el jardín… 1 de cabellos azabaches y dos rubios…

Naruto junto con Hinata habían implantado el clan _Uzumaki, _él clan Hyuga quedo en manos del primo de la tímida joven, Neji.

Los tres clanes más poderosos mantenían una alianza: Clan Uzumaki, Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga.

Los mellizos de Naruto, el hombrecito rubio, de ojos azules al igual que su padre, era una hermosura de niño, tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre, era idéntico a su abuelo Minato por ello decidieron ponerle el mismo nombre, hiperactivo, cautivaba a cualquiera con sus rasgos, era educado.

Su rubia hija, tenía los ojos celestes claritos, tenía una sonrisa como la de su madre, era tímida, muy linda, se llamaba Nanami

Su característica era que… un día mientras veían a Naruto entrenar en el patio de casa, para sorprender a su padre y en un acto reflejo, encendieron el byakuyan, sus ojitos de ambos niños que eran azules y celestes, se convirtieron en una tonalidad media lila, con venitas a los costados.

Si! Habían hederado el byakuyan de su madre, de una manera diferente, desde ahí Naruto con Hinata decidieron crear el _Clan Uzumaki_…

Pronto llego la familia Nara: Shikamaru, Temari y su recién nacida Natsuki

Minutos después de Ino y Sai: acompañados por Neji, Ten Ten y su pequeño Ryusei.

La mejor amiga de la pelirosa, Ino estaba embarazada de 5 mesesitos y en par de semanas se casaria con Sai.

Todos disfrutaron de su día familiar, pues todos ellos eran una misma, talvez no se de sangre pero si de fraternidad.

-

-

-

**FIN**

* * *

**La historia llego al final... lo se... **

**Agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron y me ayudaron a escribirla**

**Los super !!!**

**Gracias 4ever n.n!! **

**and..**

**Los invito a leer mi otro fic.. ! xD!**

**Moriria por ti: que es mi segundo proyecto!!**

**bye!**


End file.
